El resurgir de Naruto, el shinobi definitivo
by Jenko J. Jenkins 99
Summary: eh aquí la historia del niño que se convirtió en leyenda, el niño que desde que recuerda siempre a sido ignorado por sus padres, maltratado por su hermano, odiado por todos y apreciado por pocos eh aquí la historia de como Naruto Uzumaki se convertirá en el ser mas poderoso de su universo y de como traera paz al continente shinobi...o su destrucción [M por posibles lemons y Harem]
1. Chapter 1

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH ¡MUY BUENAS A TODOS, GUAPISIMOS! AQUI VEGETTA777 CON OTRO CAPITULO DE MINECRAFT...**

 _okei desde ahora ya no haces mas los saludo ¬¬_

 **NOOOO T.T**

 _mmmm dejando ese peculiar momento para despues, sera mejor presentarnos, yo soy Occtus, pero pueden llamarme Occtus.Y el otro idiota es Jenko_

 **por que idiota?**

 _por que lo eres ahora sin mas les dejo MI fanfic_

 **pero lo escribimos ambos**

 _tu callate, bueno deben saber que este es nuestro primer fanfic asi que son libres de hacer críticas constructivas para ayudarnos a mejorar solo porfavor no insulten que hieren los sentimientos de Jenko_

 **me hieren**

 **DISCLAIMER** _ **:**_ _Naruto no me pertenece, si me perteneciera Naruto tendria el Rinnesharingan y un harem donde estaria Kaguya_

 **Prologo**

 **narra naruto**

Veamos, generalmente la historia se cuenta desde donde todo "empezó". que seria el 10 de octubre pero a mi parecer todo empezó el 15 de dicho mes. Pero da igual empecemos desde el principio del problema

El 10 de octubre el dia que nacimos yo y mis hermanos; Menma y Naruko Namikaze-Uzumaki los príncipes de Konoha, los hijos de su adorado Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze el "Konoha no Kiiroi Senko" y Kushina Uzumaki, la "Akai Chishio no Habanero" dos shinobis rango S y SS en el libro Bingo. Pero siguiendo con el tema, mientras Kushina daba a luz a Naruko-chan, al bastardo y a mi, un sujeto encapuchado y con mascara naranja con diseño de espiral y una llamarada negra en el lado derecho de esta y lo único que se podía ver era su ojo derecho irrumpió asesinando a todo el escuadrón ANBU que vigilaba el área y a Biwako Sarutobi la esposa del Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, luego de eso tomo a un bebe rubio con ojos azules y marcas en las mejillas, osea...yo

 **narrador normal**

-¡NARUTO!-grito Kushina quien sostenía en sus brazos a dos bebes, un niño pelirrojo con ojos violetas como su madre y las mismas marcas en las mejillas que su hermano 8 minutos mayor, y una niña idéntica a Naruto excepto claro por el sexo. Estos eran Menma y Naruko.

El hokage estaba apunto de atacar al enmascarado cuando este hablo.

-Alto yondaime-sama, si hace un movimiento en falso su hijo mayor morirá con menos de una hora de vida-amenazo el enmascarado sosteniendo un kunai apuntando al niño

-quien eres-pregunto el rubio mayor.

-soy Tobi y Tobi es un buen chico, ahora alejese de la jinchuriki o abstenganse de las consecuencias-advirtió el ahora conocido como a sus hijos por petición de la ojivioleta, el enmascarado arrojo al pequeño Naruto al aire pero en una rapida reaccion de Minato logro atraparlo antes de que se lastime.

-(mierda se llevo a Kushina)-pensó el hokage al ver que ya no se encontraban ni el enmascarado ni la pelirroja,entonces decidió usar el **hiraishin no jutsu** para aparecer en una cabaña en las afueras de Konoha y dejar a los pequeños en una cuna.

-shhh tranquilos papa traerá a mama de vuelta- dijo tratando de calmar a Menma y a Naruko que lloraban, pero como si lo entendiera Naruto sonrió para cerrar los ojos y entregarse a morfeo.

 **Lo que sigue es igual que en el canon así que no lo voy a contar**

El Kyubi estaba atrapado por las kongo fusa de Kushina sin poder moverse. Los bebes en una especie de cuna ceremonial mientras Minato terminaba los sellos del **Shiki Fuin** , para que luego detrás de Minato apareciera un ser de mas de 2 m de altura con piel violeta y una cabellera blanca y lacia cayendo por su espalda, con un par de cuernos rojos adornaron su cabeza y una daga tipo oriental en la boca. Su vestimenta consistía en un kimono ceremonial blanco abierto en el pecho dejando ver su huesudo tórax el Shinigami en todo su esplendor.

- **Que quieres Ningen** -pregunto algo fastidiado.

-Shinigami-sama por favor necesito que separe el chakra del Kyubi en dos y los selle en mis hijos Menma y Naruko y la conciencia en mi hijo mayor Naruto-pide cortésmente el ojiazul.

- **Hmp simplemente eso** -murmuro el shinigami para luego proceder a separar al Kyubi en tres esferas, dos con un contenido anaranjado que parecían forcejear para salir inútilmente y la otra una esfera un poco mas pequeña con un contenido color celeste que se mecía con tranquilidad como si estuviera resignado a estar dentro de un dios de la muerte comenzó a sellar;la esfera naranja mas claro(chakra yang)dentro del mocoso pelirrojo, la naranja mas oscura(chakra yin) dentro de la mocosa rubia y por ultimo el alma o conciencia como se le quiera llamar dentro del mocoso rubio,pero paso algo raro;cuando estaba sellando el alma dentro de Naruto este también absorbió casi el %45 de su poder, cosa que lo dejo impactado.

Claro el antes tuvo que lidiar con humanos que se creían superiores a los dioses y que si bien los únicos que le podían hacer algo eran los que podían absorben energía, nunca podían absorber mas del %1 y ya explotaban por la sobrecarga, ningún humano ni aunque fuera uzumaki podía absorber mas del %3 y morían, pero un niño que no tenia ni un dia de vida le había quitado cerca de la mitad de su energí shinigami lo observo detalladamente para despues sonreir de manera nostálgica y terminar el sellado, luego giro a ver al Namikaze .

- **Nigen tienes suerte de que me encontraste de buen humor hoy, solo por eso no me llevare tu alma pero te dejo una advertencia, piensa bien las decisiones que tomaras, porque en un futuro tendrán una gran repercusión** -dijo lo ultimo de manera sombría la deidad.

-Hai shinigami-sama-dijo el rubio bastante feliz por poder ver crecer a sus hijos.

El shinigami frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza para luego desaparecer.

 **time skip 5 días**

Minato había estado bastante ocupado los últimos 5 dias por varias razones. primera el consejo civil; Si bien los civiles consideraban a Menma y a Naruko como un regalo de los dioses, pensaban que Naruto era la rencarnacion del zorro demonio y lo querian muerto o minimo exiliado u encerrado, cosa que el no iba a permitir.

Luego estaba Danzo; La maldita momia senil quería poner a Menma y a Naruko en ANBU raiz, claro que el se nego apenas termino de hablar, luego aprovechando la estupidez de los civiles propuso poner a Naruto en raíz con la escusa de "va a ser un arma leal a Konoha" cosa que hizo enfadar al rubio porque lo queria hacer una maquina de matar fria y sin sentimientos, algo que el nunca permitirá.

Y por ultimo pero no por eso menos problemático estaba su mayor enemigo, el asesino de kages, el terror de todo hokage, el ser mas despiadado y indestructible del universo; El papeleo. Con el ataque del Kyubi se había cuadruplicado y era bastante molesto.

-Minato-dijo desde la ventana un hombre de larga cabellera blanca de unos 50 años, con un protector con el kanji de "aceite" y un par de líneas rojas cayendo desde sus ojos y un gran pergamino en la espalda.

-Jiraiya-sensei-dijo el rubio-ocurre algo?-pregunto al Gamma-sannin que estaba con una cara bastante seria, cosa rara en el.

-vengo del Monte Myobokuzan, Gamamaru-sama a dicho una profecía-dijo sorprendiendo a el ojiazul.

-de que se trata-pregunto con la misma o mas seriedad.

-dice así-se aclara la garganta.

 _"dejado de lado en las sombras, surgió para ser luz u oscuridad, con un poder divino que va mas allá de la imaginación, pero un corazón noble que ve mas allá de la compresión o un odio tan profundo capaz de destruir lo que alguna ves se creo, el sera el nuevo dios que traerá paz o destrucción al mundo, junto a sus seguidores; El halcón de trueno, el mercenario inmortal, el cirujano de la muerte, el cegador y la luz sangrienta, contra las nubes rojas pelearan y ellos decidirán con el mundo que harán"._

termino de relatar el sabio sapo quedando en un silencio que fue roto por el rubio.

-mmmm creo que se refiere a Naruko o a Menma-dijo Minato tomándose el mentón .

-y que hay de Naruto-pregunto el peliblanco.

-no es imposible, la profecía dice "con un poder divino que va mas allá de la imaginacion"osea el chakra del kyubi que es ilimitado-termina de decir el yondaime

-si tu lo dices-dijo algo decepcionado de su alumno por dejar de lado a uno de sus hijos

-bien entonces habrá que empezar el entrenamiento de Menma y Naruko cuanto antes-dijo el hokage con una sonrisa,pero no sabia que habia dejado de lado a tal vez el ninja mas poderoso que existiría en esta ese universo

 **fin prologo**

 _si si lo se bastante corto y es una mierda, pero que se esperaban lo escribio el idiota_

 **p-pero dijiste que lo escribiste tu**

 _yo se lo que digo y no dije eso_

 **bah da igual ya sin mas me despido bye bye**

 _yo digo eso_

 **tu saludas y yo me despido vale?**

 _mmm me parece bien_

 **ok hasta la proximaa**


	2. Adios Konoha

eeeee me siento tan feliz mi primer review y ya tengo 3 favs, me siento como en navidad XD

 _Buenas a todos usuarias de fanfiction e aquí Occtus con un nuevo cap de shinobi definitivo_

 **guau ya el segundo cap?eso si es velocidad**

 _si es cierto fue bastante rápido pero solo que ya estaba escribiendo este capitulo desde antes_

 **bueno eso no importa pasamos al review?**

 _claro_

 **Leonelj5** voy a tratar de actualizar lo mas rapido posible, tambien se que el prologo fue bastante corto pero solo es una introducción a la historia. en cuanto al harem mmmm no pensé la cantidad de chicas todavia solo tengo 3 confirmadas tal vez ponga 10 chicas pero me sigue pareciendo muy excesivo, no quiero que parezca Demonio o algo mas(no lo critico es de hecho uno de mis favoritos)pero tampoco quiero poner ni a hinata, sakura o ino, quiero poner a parejas mas...raras por así decirlo. los elementos de naruto mmm no le voy a poner los cinco seria muy cliché tal ve un par de subelementos pero no por eso significa que va a poder vencer a madara con un solo jutsu, todo va ir a su tiempo

 _...un solo review?_

 ** _sip_**

 _te dije que esperemos una semana pero te emocionaste y lo subiste solo para contestar un solo review?_

 **da igual ahora e cap**

 **DISCLAIMER:** Naruto no me pertenece ni sus personaje solo uno que otro personaje original o técnica el resto es basura

* * *

 **capitulo 1: Adios Konoha**

10 de octubre el dia que se celebra que pasaron 6 años del día en el que el yondaime derroto al Kyubi sellandolo en sus hijos, los heroes de Konoha, también el día del cumpleaños de estos supuestos héroes, se supone que es un dia en el que todo el mundo es feliz consintiendo a los pequeños Namikaze...bueno mejor dicho casi todos, las únicas dos personas que odian este día son Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, era un pequeño niño, bastante bajo para su edad con pelo rubio en punta y ojos tan azules como el mar y unas marcas como bigotes de zorros en las mejillas. Su vestimenta consistía en unos shorts marrones hasta las rodillas, unas sandalias ninja azules y una playera blanca con el símbolo del clan uzumaki en el frente. En estos momentos corría por su vida siendo perseguido por una turba de aldeanos y ninjas ebrios. Y la otra persona o mas bien criatura que odiaba este dia era un kitsune gigante sellado dentro del mismo niño alentando al pequeño para que no se detuviera

-¡por favor ya les eh dicho que no eh hecho nada malo!-grito el pequeño rubio de 6 años llorando ya que aunque entendiera el porque de el odio de la gente le dolía que lo cazaran todos los años y lo humillaran, claro sin contar la paliza que cada año se vuelve mucho peor

-¡CÁLLATE DEMONIO TERMINAREMOS EL TRABAJO DE YONDAIME-SAMA Y SEREMOS HÉROES!-grito un chunnin de pelo plateado lanzandole una kunai en la pierna que para mala fortuna del joven jinchuriki le dio atravesando su pierna de lado a lado

-¡AAAAHHHH!-grito el niño sujetándose la herida que sangraba bastante y llorando ya que a pesar de todo era un niño

- **¡CORRE KIT NO TE DETENGAS!** -grito una voz en el interior de la cabeza del ojiazul

- _P-pero duele mucho Kurama-nii_ -le dijo mentalmente al gran zorro que reside en su interior mientras se arrastraba llorando por las calles, pero en el fondo sabia que esta vez no podría escapar

-¡ATRAPEN AL DEMONIO!-grito un aldeano obeso que tenia un cuchillo de carnicero en la mano, con la visión de el arma cortante el pequeño se empezó a hiperventilar pensando que talvez esta golpiza seria la ultima, algo que siempre quiso pero no de esta manera

- _Kurama-nii tengo mucho miedo_ -le dijo a su figura de hermano. Kurama tambien tenia miedo, no por morir ya que era puro chakra y podria volver al mundo de los vivos en poco tiempo, lo que le causaba miedo, no, terror era lo que le podrian hacer al niño, el se habia encariñado con el infante. Desde que el shinigami lo sello dentro del rubio pudo contactar con el, de hecho las unicas personas que se preocupaban por Naruto ademas del zorro eran; el sandaime, Danzo que de hecho llego a encariñarse con el rubio, ese ANBU con mascara de cuervo al que Naruto llama Itachi-nii ya que decidio revelarle su identidad, un uchiha desendiente del hemano del bastardo de Madara que no era tan engreio al igual que el ANBU cuervo, el gamma sannin jiraiya que se habia distanciado bastante de minato por ignorar a su hijo y por ultimo el unico miembro de su "familia" que lo trataba como familia y no como una paria como Menma o como si fuera un niño desconocido como lo hacian sus padres, era tiene el pelo rubio atado en dos coletas altas con ojos tan azules como los de su hermano y con las mismas marcas en las mejillas. Ella era la única que de hecho lo quería con verdadero cariño y lo respetaba como su hermano mayor.

- **¡MALDICIÓN KIT CORRE O TE ALCANZARAN NO QUIERO QUE NADA MALO TE PASE CORRE MALDITA SEA!** -gritaba el zorro desde dentro de Naruto al borde de las lagrimas por lo que le podría pasar al que consideraba su hermanito

- _n-no p-u-puedo mas Kurama-nii no quiero morir_ -dijo el rubio entrando a un callejón y poniéndose en posición fetal mientras escuchaba como los aldeanos se acercaban mas y mas. Ya no podia contener las lagrimas estaba llorando como nunca antes había llorado, solo esperaba que esta vez no sea como la vez anterior en que lo torturaron hasta que se aburrieron y ni hablar de esos enfermos que abusaron de el, el solo recordar eso le provocaba nauseas

-¡AHÍ ESTA EL DEMONIO, ACABEMOS CON EL!-grito una mujer plana como una tabla y con algo que parecía mas un chicle que cabello

-Saru-jiji-murmuro al recordar la primera ves que vio al anciano y lo llevo a comer ramen después de pasar casi una semana sin comer-Danzo-jiji-recordó la ves en que lo llevo a RAIZ y sin querer le tiro tinta en unos documentos importantes pero aun así en vez de castigarlo solo alboroto su cabello como cualquier abuelo a su nieto, claro luego le mando a recomponer todo a fu y Torune-Itachi-nii-recordó cuando itachi lo salvo de unos aldeanos por primera ves, claro hoy no contaba con itachi ya que le había dicho que se iría de misión por un mes-shisui-nii-pensó en el único uchiha uchiha hiperactivo y divertido **(sin contar a obito por que el esta "muerto")** -Ero-sennin-paso por su mente cuando vio al autoproclamado super-pervertido por primera ves en las termas y lo asusto haciendo que una avalancha de kunoichis furiosas le den una paliza-Naruko-chan-paso por su mente su hermana menor cuando unos ninjas de iwa quisieron matarla pero el apareció diciendo que hulla mientras los distraía, contó con suerte de que no eran muy listos y lo trataron de matar y por poco lo logran de no ser porque naruko advirtió al hokage a tiempo, pero cuando llego ni cuenta se dio de que naruto estaba apaleado y al borde de la muerte ya que se tomaron el tiempo de hacerlo pagar por insultarlos-adiós-dijo entre sollozos a sabiendas de que este seria su fin

-¡AHORA MUERE!-grito un ninja con un kunai apunto de atravesarle el corazón, Naruto solo se limito a cerrar los ojos en espera de que el kunai acabe con su miseria...cosa que nunca paso

 **TUMP**

se escucho un ruido sordo como algo callendo al piso, abrio un ojo y vio a tres sujetos.

El primero era un anciano que estaba detras de los otros dos, tenia una larga barba blanca y calva era, bastante bajo, no pasaba de 1.40 usaba una capa verde oscuro que cubria todo su cuerpo, sus ojos eran de color miel y estaba bastante serio.

El segundo era un tipo alto, bastante alto de casi dos metros ,ojos negros como el carbón y cabello alborotado como el de naruto pero mas solo unos pantalones anbu negros con vendas en los tobillos y unas sandalias shinobi negras, tenia el torso desnudo dejando ver que tenia un estado físico que cualquier shinobi soñaba en tener, era musculoso pero no exagerado, era perfecto para la velocidad, pero lo que llamo la atención del rubio fue ver muchisimos tatuajes de armas cortantes en todo su torso pero había 5 que eran los mas grandes que llamaban la atención,una espada occidental enorme tatuada en su espalda bajando por su columna apuntando hacia abajo, un par de espadas gemelas cada una tatuada sobre los omoplatos, una guadaña que cubría toda la extensión de su brazo derecho y su pecho y finalmente una katana en el izquierdo, en su mano llevaba un kunai lleno de sangre y delante de el de encontraba el cuerpo del chunnin que lo trato de matar sin cabeza.

El tercer sujeto era alto tal vez 1.90 m, rubio brillante con el pelo igual al moreno solo que mas corto pero no para exagerar, estaba vestido con unos pantalones anbu negros y unas botas de combate con punta plateada y brillante talves de acero, tenia una camisa negra ajustada resaltando sus músculos y una gabardina abierta larga hasta las pantorrillas con unos guantes grises, en el lado derecho de la cintura llevaba una katana negra con la punta del mango dorada y, en su espalda tenia un simbolo que estaba conformado por tres círculos concéntricos con 9 tomoes en total tres en cada circulo y un punto en el medio, debajo de su abrigo llevaba dos aparatos extraños con forma de L, uno negro y el otro plateado, llevaba unos lentes de aviador que no dejaban ver sus ojos

Los aldeanos estaban en shock de un momento a otro unos sujetos aparecieron y mataron a un chunnin como si no fuera nada, los ninjas no se quedaban atrás, ni siquiera vieron cuando llegaron, menos cuando se movieron

-hmp cobardes que atacan a un pequeño niño en grupo no merecen vivir deberían, estar avergonzados en mis miles de años de vida no eh visto a nadie mas despreciable que ustedes-dijo el de lentes con veneno en sus palabras

-!JA¡ niño ¿ese demonio? no me hagas reir, ahora vallanse de aqui y tal vez los dejemos vivir-dijo un chunnin pensando que por ser mas tendrían la ventaja...pobre iluso

el tatuado que solo se mantenía estoico entonces giro y vio al anciano para hacer señas con manos como los mudos para que luego el anciano suspire

-no Edge no podemos hacer eso-dijo el anciano

-¿que quiere Ed?, morty-le pregunto el de lentes al viejo conocido como morty

-pregunto si no podemos destriparlos a todos y regar su sangre por todos lados en esta maldita aldea-termino el anciano dejando pálidos a los agresores

-porque no? vamos sera divertido, en mis tiempos eso pasaba-dijo el rubio con media sonrisa

-...Roy...en cual de todos tus tiempos, si mal lo recuerdo dijiste que la segunda ves había dragones y la gente usaba magia, o que había unos sujetos llamados shinigamis que se encargaban de enviar las almas al infierno o al "cielo" y usaban zanpakutoh y algo llamado reiatsu y eso ni siquiera aparece en los libros de historia mas antiguos-dijo seriamente el viejo

-y tu que sabes mocoso no estuviste ahi, ademas es obvio que no aparecen esas cosas en los libros de historia, eso fue mucho antes de que el shinju existiera-dijo el ahora conocido como roy.

en tanto uno de los ninjas que estaban ahí aprovecho la distracción de esos peculiares sujetos sacando un kunai y arrojándolo al rubio con la katana que lo vio venir pero en vez de esquivarlo o pararlo dejo que se incruste en su cráneo asustando al pequeño porque nunca vio a alguien morir pero para extrañeza de todos los otros dos se mantuvieron como si nada

-bah en mis tiempos los guerreros tenían honor y no atacaban a traición-dijo el rubio dejando impactados a todos ya que aun tenia el kunai en medio de la frente que aun sangraba

-ehh pero que dices si los ninjas son especialistas en asesinato y sigilo es obvio que el ataque a traición es algo que un ninja haría-dijo el anciano

-hmp antes no solían ser así las cosas- dijo con el ceño fruncido

-q-q-q-ue cla-a-ase de -mo-mo-monstruo eres-dijo un ninja literalmente cagado en sus pantalones

-yo?-dijo el rubio apuntando-yo no soy un monstruo, no, soy un demonio salido del ultimo circulo del infierno para hacer sufrir a uno y a cada uno de ustedes-dijo seriamente sin dejar lugar ninguna duda-así que...-dijo con media sonrisa-tienen 12 horas en las que les dará caza a todos ustedes así que...!BUH¡-grito y en menos de un segundo ya no habia nadie-jajaja siempre funciona jajaja-dijo tomándose el estómago para luego de un rato ponerse mas serio y ver al pequeño niño que se encontraba bastante asustado viéndolo fijamente

-tengo algo en la cara-pregunto algo molesto porque sus amigos tampoco dejaban de verlo

-eh, oh na no tienes nada solo un kunai en medio de tu hueca cabeza-le dijo el viejo

-mide tus palabras conmigo mocoso-le dijo seriamente para después tomar el kunai y sacarlo sin miramiento alguno y el tajo que tenia se cerro al instante como si nunca se hubiera lastimado.

Entonces el pelinegro le hizo señas de mano al calvo

-es cierto-dijo para voltearse a ver al rubio-como te llamas pequeño-pregunto amablemente

-Na-naruto Namikaze-dijo bastante intimidado por lo que acabo de presenciar

-con que Naruto eh, bueno dejame presentarnos-dijo el anciano-mi nombre es Morty Mc Cutter, el de los tatuajes se llama Edge no kuroi, pero puedes decirle ed o edie, y por ultimo y por eso menos importante el idiota rubio con complejo de "soy inmortal" es Roy W. Ishura-dijo y se escucho un "hey"

-hmp, bueno no importa, estas bien mocoso?-le pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa de costado

-S-si señor-dijo el niño, mientras dentro de el el zorro estaba en shock ya que conocía al rubio

-bien, y como esta Kurama-chan-dijo con burla sorprendiendo a los tres a excepción del zorro

-c-como lo sabe-preguntó asustado el niño

-que como lo se jajaja preguntale a el mismo es obvio que es el idiota de Kurama solo el puede ser tan estúpido como para dejar que sellen su alma y su chakra en dos lugares diferentes jajajaja-se reía el de lentes

- **¡AAAAAHHHH CUANDO SALGA DE AQUI TE DARE UNA PALIZA QUE TE QUITARA LA ESTUPIDEZ!** -grito furioso el kitsune desde dentro del chico que tenia una gotita en su nuca

- _¿quienes son kurama-nii?_ -pregunto el niño con extrema curiosidad

- **al viejo y al otro no los conozco, pero si al rubio, es Roy W. Ishura, el verdadero inmortal** -dijo sorprendiendo al niño- **es incluso mas viejo que yo y el árbol shinju juntos, el a visto a la humanidad extinguirse dos veces dejando atrás todo rastro de los dioses, seres o lo que sea que haya habido antes, solo el conoce la verdad de toda historia, de hecho cuando la madre de padre era pequeña el fue su guardaespaldas,ella lo considero mas un padre a el que a su padre biológico,cuando Kaguya quiso hacer su plan para recuperar el chakra el se negó completamente y ella se enfureció y luego de eso solo se que el se fue y el resto es historia, pero de ves en cuando visitaba a rikudo, a sus hijos y a nosotros, es mas, después de la muerte de padre indra trato de hacerse con su inmortalidad** -dijo sorprendiendo al joven ya que estaba en presencia de un ser que había vivido mas tiempo que todos los humanos e todo el continente shinobi junto

- _¿y que paso?_ -

- **ese día le dieron la paliza de su vida a Indra, de hecho roy siempre decia que tenia un palo de medio metro en el trasero...y de hecho le metió un palo de cien metros en el trasero, ni el Susanoo lo protegió de eso** -dijo estremeciéndose a recordar como Indra con susanoo y todo corria como marica con un palo en el trasero que también atravesaba el trasero del ente

-jajaja por tu cara veo que Kurama te contó lo que le hice a indra no?-dijo divertido-pero sin duda lo mejor de todo es que al dia siguiente lo fui a buscar y estaba en su cuarto en silla de ruedas llorando como niña jajajaja-dijo al recordar como estaba Indra murmurando cosas como "y lo peor de todo es que me gusto" mientras lloraba desconsoladamente-ahora que lo pienso bien quizá es por eso que la mayoría de los Uchiha son gays-dijo divertido

-en serio usted es inmortal?-pregunto el niño solo para recibir un asentimiento de cabeza del de lentes y entonces se le ilumino el rostro-entonces de verdad conoció a Hagoromo-jiji y a Kaguya-baa-chan-dijo con esperanza

el inmortal sonrió melancólicamente a la peliblanca a la que quería como una hija-claro mocoso, pero como sabes de ellos?-pregunto ya conociendo la respuesta

-Kurama-nii me conto todo lo que sabia sobre ellos-dijo ilusionado de que alguien le contara mas detalladamente de sus héroes,Hagoromo por poder detener y sellar al juubi en el mismo y poder separarlo en partes creando a los bijus ademas de su gran poder. y Kaguya por que pudo alcanzar algo que pocas personas pueden alcanzar;la paz...también un poder incomparable pero quedaba mejor lo de la paz en opinión del niño

-veo que Kurama encontró en quien confiar-pensó con genuina felicidad

-amm Roy muy lindo todo tu encuentro con tu familia animal y todo pero creo que deberíamos irnos siento la presencias de unos ninja acercándose, nada peligroso pero hay que mantener el perfil bajo, ademas Law y reiji nos esperan en el campamento-dijo el viejo

-eh, oh si si, bueno mocoso lamento no haber podido haberte contado nada pero nos tenemos que ir porque el mocoso se esta orinando-dijo para molestia del viejo

-ya te dije que no soy un mocoso-dijo algo irritado

-hasta que no tengas mi edad seras un mocoso-sentencio

-puto...-

-¿que dijiste?-

-eh yo nada creo que fue edge-dijo el viejo

-ed no habla idiota-dijo algo cabreado

-...-dijo...o no dijo el moreno mientras hacia señas con las manos

-es cierto-dijo el viejo volviendo a la seriedad-niño sera mejor que te curemos esa herida, por tu posición como jinchuriki dudo que te den un buen trato en esta aldea como acabamos de ver-dijo el anciano

-¿lo llevamos con Law?-pregunto el rubio-digo yo no se una mierda de medicina, tu mocoso estas muy senil como para hacer algo bien y edge...emmm ¿y edge?-dijo/pregunto al ver que ya no se encontraba en ningun lado-ufff(suspiro) ¿vio un insecto de nuevo?-pregunto el rubio

-solo espero que no se meta en problemas, sera mejor que Naruto venga con nosotros hasta que se recupere de esa herida-dijo señalando su pierna aun sangrante

-bien mocoso esto te dolerá- dijo sacando unas vendas de un bolsillo interno de la gabardina y haciendo un torniquete en la herida

-¡AAAAAHHHH!¡DUELE DUELE DUELE!-dijo el niño llorando

-bien niño busquemos a ed y ya que tenemos un poco de tiempo cuéntanos sobre tu, si tienes familia algo-dijo el rubio mas grande mientras lo ponía en su espalda para llevarlo

 **En otra parte de Konoha**

en la zona este de konoha se veía un hombre alto sin camisa dejando ver su torso lleno de tatuajes siguiendo como un zombi a una luciérnaga que estaba yendo directamente a las aguas termales de konoha, sin prestar atención a su entorno, también a las mujeres que le coqueteaban, solo enfocándose en la luciérnaga mientras entraba al establecimiento y el insecto iba directo a la parte de mujeres

-s-señor no p-puede ir ahí-dijo una empleada sonrojada por ver el tonificado cuerpo del pelinegro que siguió al insecto entrando como si nada mientras las mujeres a su alrededor gritaban pervertido , pero el siguio de largo aun sin importarle como otras le coqueteaban, entonces el insecto sobrevoló la pared yendo hacia el bosque y como si se tratara de papel mojado el ojinegro atravesó la pared sin darse cuenta y siguió al pequeño insecto que ahora mismo se adentraba a una cueva llena de osos invernando, claro que al pelinegro le daba completamente igual eso

 **Con Naruto**

el pequeño rubio les había terminado de contar toda su vida al inmortal y al anciano, desde el las veces en las que tenia que dormir y comer en la calle hasta la ves en la que sus padres le ordenaron tener un enfrentamiento "amistoso" con Menma solo para medir la habilidad de este, claro que paso tres meses en el hospital y casi pierde un brazo porque "accidentalmente perdió el control del Kyubi"

-hmp estúpida a deshonrado al clan uzumaki-dijo el rubio mas grande-no entiendo como un clan tan honorable como lo era el uzumaki pudiera tener un miembro que olvida a uno de los suyos a favor del otro,un uzumaki nunca deja atrás a otro uzumaki, es algo que decían los uzumakis era como un lema, una regla a seguir,el que no la seguía se le acusaba de traicion y puf muerto aunque la misión quede perdida es solo eso, una misión pero para un uzumaki otro uzumaki aunque sea lejano es familia y la familia importaba mas que nada para ellos-dijo el de lentes recordando ese prospero clan que siempre se ayudaba entre si

-ojala pudiera darle una paliza al mocoso malcriado que tratar de arrancarle un brazo a tu propio hermano,¡ES INCONCEBIBLE!-dijo el viejo

-almenos tengo a Naruko-chan-dijo el rubio-ella es la única de mi familia que me trata bien-dijo el niño

-Naruto es bueno que tengas a alguien pero ellos no son tu mas si no me equivoco piensas que algun dia querran enmendar los errores verdad-dijo el inmortal para que el pequeño asieta con la cabeza-pues estas mal ellos no merecen tu perdon ninguno de los cuatro, la niña porque nunca te ha hecho nada malo...y apuesto a que le va el incesto-murmuro lo ultimo con una sonrisa pensando en escenarios donde unos Naruto y Naruko mayores de edad comparten una cama y no exactamente para dormir-mmm me pregunto cuanto pagarian por ver una pelicula de ellos-murmuro denuevo-mmm aunque tengo como 12 años para que se calienten los motores asi que si le quitamos 2 y me levo 3 emmm-empezo a hacer cuentas en la cabeza-¡TENGO UNA IDEA FABULOSA!-exclamo-¡¿te gustaria venir con nosotros para que te entrenemos y para cuando vuelvas le patees el trasero a todos aqui y te tires a Naruko para filmar una pelicula que me hara millonario?!-le pregunto haciendo que el viejo se de un facepalm por ser tan obvio...aunque la idea no era se emociono pero no entendio la ultima parte, el zorro si aunque si el pudiera sacar un poco de dinero seria mejor...talves si conseguia una camara podria grabar todo atraves de los ojos de naruto, si definitivamente era una buena idea

-¡SI!-exclamo el pequeño haciendo que al Ishura se lo formen unos signos de dólares en los ojos

-¡SSSIIIII!-dijo-bien ahora el idiota de minato debe firmar unos papeles para que te expulsen del clan namikaze y otros tres;uno es para que te dejen en adopción, el otro es para que yo te adopte y el ultimo es para que dejen filmar la película a tu hermana-dijo mientras le daba los papeles

-¿de donde sacaste los papeles?-pregunto extrañado el viejo

-¿uhm? ¿estos? siempre los llevo-dijo simplemente

-espera me estas diciendo que ¿siempre llevas unos documentos de expulsión de clan, uno de adopcion, otro para adoptar y un consentimiento para que dejen a alguien filmar una porno?-dijo el viejo sin entender bien el porque llevar esos papeles

-exacto mi querido morty, nunca se sabe cuando quieres que expulsen a alguien de un clan o poner en adopcion a alguien o adoptar a alguien o hacer que un padre firme una autorización para que su hija actúe en una película para adultos con su hermano-respondió el Ishura

-...hhn tiene sentido-dijo el viejo ladeando la cabeza

-¿que es una porno?-pregunto el inocente niño generando dos reacciones, Morty y Kurama se tensaron y el rubio Ishura sonrió de costado

-veras mi pequeño y manipulable Naruto una porno son películas que solo los adultos pueden ver porque hay niñas desnudas-dijo sabiendo la reacción vendrá

-guacala niñas desnudas ¿porque los adultos quieren ver eso?-dijo el sonrojado niño

-jajajaja ya lo sabrás gaki y cuando lo sepas no te bastara con el porno jajaja-dijo el rubio

-no creo que tendrias que hablar de esto con un niño, minimo espera a que crezca un poco-dijo el McCutter

-mmm tal ves tengas razón-dijo el de negro-hey gaki esa es tu casa- dijo señalando una mansión repleta de gente-ostias si me dieran un centavo por cada tipo que tiene un palo en el trasero me haria endemoniadamente rico...otra ves-dijo viendo en especial a Fugaku uchiha y su hijo Sasuke y a Hiashi con su sobrino Neji que eran amigos de Menma-tal vez si despedazo a todos le haga un bien al mundo-murmuro,luego de eso vio un grupo separado que parecían estar esperando a alguien-mmm esos me agradan veamos,mmm itachi no esta por lo que dijo naruto-murmuro-mmm shisui-susurro viendo a un chico con no mas de 15 años con pelo corto y negro al igual que sus ojos y se veía demasiado animado para ser un uchiha-mierda si no fuera porque tiene chakra %100 uchiha juraría que es Asura, se parece, y tiene la misma cara de soy un cabrón de primera-dijo el asombrado de ver un uchiha que no parecía emo y si se divertía-mmmm el abuelo de naruto-dijo viendo a sarutobi-el otro abuelo de naruto...ostias parece una momia-dijo viendo a danzo-mmmm esa tipa no la conozco pero le daria hasta que olvidara hasta su nombre-dijo viendo a una hermosa mujer de pechos grandes copaE y un redondo trasero que estaba vestida con una camisa del clan uchiha un poco ajustada y un vestido amarillo largo que parecía un delantal **(no se como mierda se llama)** , tenia el cabello largo y color onix al igual que sus ojos-mmm la niña que me hará rico-dijo viendo a naruko con una ropa similar a la de naruto-mmm y un viejo horrible-menciono viendo a jiraiya-naruto-dijo llamando la atención del pequeño-sera mejor que te cure-dijo

-pero no dijo que no sabia una mier-dijo hasta que fue interrumpido por un golpe en la cabeza del anciano

-el vocabulario naruto-dijo el viejo con el ceño fruncido

-es cierto no se curar algunas heridas pero no es nada que un poco de chakra mio no arregle-dijo poniendo su mano sobre su herida y esta empezó a emanar un aura azul claro llegando a celeste-listo-dijo para después retirar la venda y mostrar que no había nada ni siquiera una cicatriz-bien ahora hay que limpiarte-dijo para después ver al anciano-Morty, me harías los honores-dijo y el anciano suspiro cansado

-de acuerdo-dijo el viejo para luego envolver a Naruto en un domo de agua que luego se volvió de fuego color dorado y luego desapareció mostrando al rubio limpio y seco al igual que su ropa-es la ultima ves que hago de lavandería-dijo molesto

-bien gaki ve a recibir tus regalos-dijo animado el rubio con lentes para darse vuelta para irse -ah casi lo olvido- dijo dándose una palmada en la frente para luego girarse a ver a Naruto-bien Naruto harás esto festejaras tu cumpleaños con tus amiguitos y luego le dices al kage de turno que firme estos papeles, conociendo este tipo de historias ni siquiera los leera asi que no hay problema como dice alf-dijo levantando el pulgar-ahora nos veremos en la puerta norte mañana a las doce el porque ahí y a esa hora?, porque se me da la gana-dijo para alborotar el cabello al niño y darse la vuelta para irse

-¿y que harán ustedes?-pregunto

-yo iré al campamento a decirle a unos amigos mios que tu te vienes con nosotros, y Morty se ira a buscar a Edge-dijo

-así es...¡¿espera que?!, no yo no quiero buscarlo la ultima ves tuve que ir desde Suna a Taki-dijo recordando como su amigo se quedo siguiendo una polilla y recorrió 3 países atravesando las fronteras y todo lo que se le cruzara en frente como si no estuviera ahí

 **Mientras tanto en Kaminari no kuni**

un hombre fornido de piel oscura y cabello rubio pálido peinado para atrás con unos lentes que tapaban sus ojos y un tatuaje de cuernos de toro en la mejilla izquierda y un protector de kumo en la frente con ropa que consistía en unos pantalones anbu negro y sandalias shinobi con protectores blancos y rojos en los antebrazos y las piernas con solo un chaleco de kumo y un tatuaje del kanji "acero"en el brazo derecho estaba peleando contra unos ninjas renegados de suna si bien eran fuertes el los podía vencer sin ayuda

-ahora moriran mi hoja los partira-rapeo apuntando con un tanto con la hoja bañada en chakra raiton

-oye hagamos un trato, nosotros nos vamos sin ocasionar destrozos ni nada y no sabrás nunca mas de nosotros pero por favor ya no rapees mas-dijo un ex-ninja de suna

-no escaparan mis rayos los calcinaran y solo cenizas quedaran bakayaro takayaro

en eso es estaba por lanzar contra los nuke-nin cuando un sujeto tatuado salido de la nada lleno de mugre y ramas y marcas que parecían besos con pintura de labios paso caminando mientras observaba como zombi a una luciérnaga,pasando de largo de toda la situación que estaba pasando a su alrededor luego de eso de metió entre los arbustos aun siguiendo al insecto como si nunca hubiera visto nada ahí. todo se sumió en un profundo silencio que fue roto por un nuke-nin de suna

-...emmm...creo que emmm ¿seguimos con la pelea?-dijo sin saber que hacer

-supongo que si te dejare como maniquí-volvió a rapear bee lanzándose contra los ex ninja de suna

 **devuelta con Naruto y dejando atrás esa extraña situación**

el pequeño rubio se había despedido del anciano y del ishura y se dirigió hacia sus amigos

-¡naruko-chan,shisui-nii,mikoto-san,saru-jiji,danzo-jiji,ero-sennin!¡ya llegue!-grito el niño pasando entre los invitados

-ehhh otouto ¿donde estabas? te estuvimos esperando toda la tarde no me digas que los aldeanos te volvieron a golpear? dime quien fue y lo hago trizas-dijo shisui con el ceño fruncido pensando en como hacer sufrir a los que golpearon a su hermanito

-de hecho si pero pude escapar-mintió el niño, el zorro le había dicho que no contara nada asi para cuando se valla la reacción de los demas seria mas fuerte y emotiva

-mmm bueno da igual empecemos con los regalos-dijo el viejo horrible en palabras de roy-bien mi regalo es algo fabuloso-dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

-si es uno de esos libros pervertidos esta muerto jiraiya-sama-dijo mikoto con una dulce sonrisa, su mangekyou sharingan girando lentamente y con un aura de muerte a su alrededor aterrando a todos excepto a los dos niños que eran demasiado inocentes para entender algo de eso

-n-no que va m-mi regalo es, es mmmm ¿la magia de la amistad?-dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente

-emm como sea ahora es mi turno de darte un regalo-dijo danzo seriamente-naruto como sabes yo estoy al tanto de tu sueño de ser hokage...pero debes saber que jamas dejare que alguien débil sea hokage-dijo tajante y frío deprimiendo un poco al rubio. cuando hiruzen lo estaba apunto de reprochar dijo-es por eso que te doy estos pergaminos;estos cinco contienen 20 jutsus de cada elemento-dijo mientras le mostraba cinco pergaminos negros con los kanji de ;fuego, viento,rayo,tierra y agua-ademas de estos extras con varios estilos de taijutsus y kenjutsu y estos para que aprendas genjutsu y fuinjutsu-dijo para luego sonreír maliciosamente-y para cuando entres en la academia le des una paliza al engreido de tu hermano buajajajajaj-dijo riendo como villano

-¡gracias danzo-jiji!-grito naruto dándole un abrazo

-oiga danzo-sama no cree que son demasiadas cosas para que un niño que acabo de cumplir seis años aprenda-pregunto shisui

-ehh no para nada veras entre uno de esos sellos se encuentra una técnica que le ayudara a aprender todas esas tecnicas y ademas puede ir a raiz a pedirme ayuda-dijo como si nada danzo

-¿el kage bunshin? ¡acaso esta loco, podria morir!-le reprocho mikoto

-claro que no el podrá controlar esa técnica, después de todo es un uzumaki-dijo jiraiya apoyando a danzo

-hmp que te parece eso hiruzen mi regalo seguramente es mejor que el tuyo dijo dándole una bofetada creyéndose mejor que el anciano que por alguna razon sonrio arrogante

-¿ah si?-dijo para luego hacer medio sello de carnero y que aparezca un pergamino del tamaño de naruto de color negro y con los bordes dorados y tenia el kanji de "dragon" en el medio-este es el pergamino de invocación de los dragones, yo no lo puedo firmar porque tengo el de los monos pero aunque no lo tuviera no los podría invocar porque ellos hacen una prueba para sabe si su invocador es digno de ellos, pero estoy seguro de que naruto la pasar-dijo impactando a todos excepto naruto y a naruko que gritaron "sugoii"-hpm vuelve cuando puedas conmigo, aldeano!-dijo para devolverle la bofetada con el dorso de la mano a danzo.

luego de que hiruzen sellara los pergaminos de danzo y el del clan dragón en otro pergamino mas pequeño se lo dio a naruto

-bien ototo ahora es mi turno dijo dándole una caja de regalos muy larga, casi del tamaño de se apresuro a abrir la caja para sacar una katana con una funda y mango de color negro azulado con detalles rojos y en la empuñadura había un dibujo de el mangekyou sharingan de izuna uchiha-bien mi pequeño ototo esta es la katana de mi bisabuelo izuna uchiha-dijo sorprendiendo a todos excepto a los niños que no sabían quien era y a mikoto que ya lo sabia-me costo hacer que el clan acepte porque todos se negaron pero no era nada que un "chupenla soy el unico descendiente de izuna asi que soy intocable putos"no resuelva-dijo recordado como los viejos aceptaron a regañadientes

-¡gracias shisui-nii la cuidare muy bien!-dijo el rubio imaginando a el peleando contra un millón de enemigos y venciendolos gracias a su katana,sus dragones y sus increibles tecnicas, para luego irse volando a su planeta

-bueno naruto-kun, yo te dare dos regalo, uno mio y el otro de itachi-chan-dijo la uchiha levantándose y abrazándolo pegando la cara del niño entre sus pechos

- _maldito afortunado_ -pensaron los hombres queriendo estar en el lugar del és de el abrazo se separo de el rubio para alivio de una muy enojada naruko que no entendía el porque de su enojo. naruto tenia un collar con tres tomoes hechos de plata

-ese es mi regalo para que siempre recuerdes que nos tienes a itachi-chan y a mi-dijo dando una dulce sonrisa

- _ **hubiese preferido que le quite la virginidad, me haría endemoniadamente rico**_ -pensó el zorro con una cámara sacada de kami sabe donde

-ah casi lo olvido-dijo tomando una bolsa de tela-este es el regalo de Itachi-chan-dijo dándosela a naruto que saco de ahí una gabardina negra con cuello alto y mangas largas que se serraba con un cordón naranja y tenia diseños de fuego morado en los bordes de abajo, en la espalda tenia unos kanjis en dorado-itachi-chan dijo que es de una tela especia que crece a medida que tu cuerpo lo hace, pero dice que es muy costoso-dijo mientras recordaba como itachi entro a a la casa con la bolsa y un aura de depresión mientras murmuraba cosas como "todo es por otouto" o "mas le vale que lo cuide"

-¡genial!-dijo el pequeño ahora imaginando a el con una pose cool para que luego haya una explosión de fondo y su capa se mecía junto al viento

-bien Naruto-oniichan es mi turno-dijo la rubia sacando de una cajita pequeña unas pulseras con unos remolinos del clan uzumaki y una tenia tallada el nombre de naruto mientras la otra el de la que tenia su nombre y se la dio a el mientras ella se ponia la que tenia el nombre del rubio-estas pulseras son para que estemos juntos-dijo la niña sonriendo tiernamente

-awwwwwww no es tan tierno-dijo mikoto con las manos entrelazadas y al lado de su mejilla

-ssaa es tan dulce que me da asco-dijo la momia

-jiji creo que se me ocurrió una idea para un nuevo icha icha que se llamara;amor prohibido jijiji **(pero que mierda acaso la mente de todos los pervertidos están conectadas?)** en eso naruto le estaba por dar las gracias a su hermana cuando en un escenario improvisado el yondaime llamo la atención golpeando una copa con una cuchara

-atencion porfavor-llamo el rubio aplicando chakra en su garganta para llamar a todos-quisiera dar dos anuncios importantes pero antes podrían venir menma y naruko aquí-llamo el namikaze

-ehh bueno ya vengo oni-chan-dijo la niña para luego retirarse

-bueno ya que están aquí los cumpleañeros quisiera dar los anuncios-dijo minato-el primero es que mi hijo menma sera el proximo lider del clan namikaze y naruko sera la lider del clan uzumaki-dijo para recibir los aplausos y vitoreos de todos excepto del grupo que querían a naruto que lo miraron discretamente ya que eso significaba que estaba excomulgado de ambos clanes cosa que le dolió pero de todas formas a el nunca le intereso ser lider de clan,su único sueño siempre fue ser hokage-y mi otro anuncio es que desde hoy nomino a mi hijo menma para postulante a ser el Gondaime Hokage-dijo minato mientras recibía los vitoreos de todos mientras el exclusivo grupo de siete personas se quedaban observando estupefactos al presenciar como el yondaime destrozaba los sueños del pequeño rubio que destrozando tomo sus regalos y se fue corriendo entre lagrimas a su habitación para tirarse en su cama y llorar. lloro como nunca, ni los golpes o abusos de los aldeanos dolieron tanto como eso, su propio padre había roto su mayor sueño y lo había expulsado de ambos clanes después de eso lloro hasta quedarse dormido, luego de eso decidió poner manos a la obra el plan para largarse de ahí.

al día siguiente se levanto y tomo los papeles y se encamino a la torre del hokage evitando a todos los aldeanos que pudiera cuando llego entro tocando la puerta y se escucho un "pase"entonces decidió abrir la puerta y entrar a la oficina del "kage de turno" como decía roy

-¿necesitas algo me-oh eras tu naruto-dijo para luego volver la vista a el papeleo

 _-maldito bastardo_ mm otosan me podrias firmar estos papeles es para comprar algo por internet-dijo el niño poniendo sobre el escritorio

-ahora no puedo naruto-dijo el hokage

-por favor luego de esto ya no volveré a molestarte mas-dijo el niño esperando a que caiga en su trampa

-ufff(suspiro mal suspirado)de acuerdo-dijo tomando los papeles y firmarlos sin siquiera leerlos para sorpresa de naruto

- _espera me estas diciendo que pude aprovechar esto todo el tiempo y nunca me di cuenta_ -pensó dándose cuenta de lo idiota que había sido todo el tiempo

- **y que esperabas kit apenas tienes 6 años no me sorprenderia si creyeras que los duendes existen** -dijo el zorro

- _si existen, solían robarme los calcetines_ -dijo el niño recordando como sus calcetines desaparecen en las noches cosa que en realidad era su hermano jodiendole la vida como siempre

-bueno gracias y adios Hokage-sama-dijo el rubio sonriendo maliciosamente

-si si yo también-dijo el rubio sin prestarle atención

-...-el niño se quedo callado, se hubiera esperado varias reacciones;enojo, tristeza o incluso extrañeza pero no eso

- **bien kit faltan como 12 horas para que nos vallamos a tu digi-aventura,¿que harás?** -pregunto el kitsune mientras el niño se retiraba de ahí

-mmm no lose talvez les escriba cartas de despedida a mis amigos talvez me tarde un par de horas-le dijo a su inquilino el rubio

- **mmm tienes razon pero sera aburrido asi que hare un timeskip hasta la 11:30 que te parece-** le dijo el zorro

- _¿que es un time skip?_ -pregunto el niño

-dijo el zorro

 **timeskip 11:59**

una silueta se veía acercándose a la puerta norte de konoha, la luz de la luna alumbro a la silueta mostrando a un niño de nomas de 6 años con una capa negra con llamas moradas y una katana atada en la espalda, llevaba un collar con tres tomoes que parecían girar, en su muñeca derecha llevaba la pulsera que le regalo naruko

-ostias que cambio-dijo el Ishura mientras bajaba su celular en el que jugaba pokemon rojo fuego-te despediste de tus amigos?-pregunto regresando la atención a su celular

-les deje una carta,como no se escribir ni leer kurama-nii me explico todo lo que tenia que hacer y tarde un rato-dijo el niño

-bah da igual, necesitas ayuda, si quieres te llevo la katana-dijo viendo que se le hacia pesada l niño

-no yo puedo-dijo el niño para cruzar la puerta, a lo que roy lo siguió mientras guardaba la partida de su juego y luego el celular en un bolsillo

-bien mocoso no vendras aqui hasta dentro de 10 años asi que echale un ultimo vistazo a tu aldea-dijo el rubio mas grande mientras el pequeño giraba a ver la aldea con determinación quemando sus ojos

-volvere aqui, y me convertiré en el ninja mas fuerte que haya salido de esta aldea, es una promes-prometió el niño mientras se daba vuelta para seguir el sendero mientras el rubio mayor sonreía por lo que decía la gabardina del niño

-ja y así sera-dijo el de lentes viendo al rubio mientras lo empezaba a seguir-mmm me gusta como suena "Naruto Uzumaki, El Shinobi definitivo"-dijo mientras se posicionaba junto al niño y caminaban hacia el horizonte y desde la entrada se podían ver a dos siluetas alejándose mientras en la espalda de uno se leía "el shinobi definitivo"en kanjis dorados

 **fin cap 1**

* * *

 **y hasta aquí el cap como ven vimos muchas cosas**

 _claro como que le diste un contrato legendario a un niño de 6 años o que ya quitaste la sorpresa de quien sera una de las parejas_

 **ñee cosas que pasan**

 _da igual bueno ahora jenko va a decir la lista de las que estarán en el harem_

 **sip ok por ahora solo son ;Naruko, RyuZetsu y Kaguya pera estas dos no aparecerán hasta el shippuden**

 _y también dejaremos que voten quienes quieren que sean las otras chicas y los elementos y subelementos de naruto_

 **pero solo los que tengan mas votos seran**

 _entre las chicas pueden elegir a:_

 _Konan_

 _kushina(si quieren sino no_

 _Mikoto_

 **y quien dicte tu corazón :3**

 _ **y sin mas me despido bye bye**_


	3. Chapter 3 maestros peculiares

**holis aqui Jenko con otro cap de Shinobi definitivo**

 _claro porque si no te hubiera avisado no hubieses subido el cap_

 **bueno da igual...que te parece si respondemos los reviews eh?**

 _de acuerdo_

 **Jonathan486** :por supuesto que esta preparado, es Roy el esta preparado para lo que es obvio que filmaran la película, y en esos 10 años haré a Naruto mas epico

 **Rafael-Dragneel** :si reciben varios votos si, también cuentan chicas de otros animes,los votos terminaran en el cap 5

 **Yayadragneekchan** :gracias, no entendi bien lo que escribiste pero si te refieres a Mito ten por seguro que estará en el harem

 **Kamigami no kami-Kurai senshi** :las tres okei y lo de la hermana de sasguey se me paso por la mente, pero se me ocurrio algo mejor kukukuku

 **Wolf1990** :gracias en cuanto a que tan poderoso sera eso no lo podrás ver muy pronto, ya sabras porque, aunque eras una parte de su poder, y sus habilidades, mostrare algunas en el proximo cap, y espero que te gusten las invocaciones, porque con los dragones no basta jijiji

 **y eso es todo por hoy, hasta la próxima**

 _sigo sin entender porque sigo aquí contigo_

 **porque soy fabuloso?**

 _...mejor pasemos al cap_

 **DISCLAIMER:** si Naruto me perteneciera, el emo y la pelochicle estarian 3 metros bajo tierra

 **cap 2:maestros peculiares**

Unos muy conocidos rubios iban caminando sin rumbo aparente o eso pensaba el pequeño que iba al lado del Ishura que caminaba mientras seguía jugando con su celular

-mmm Roy-San-llamo el rubio pequeño

-¿que pasa gaki?-pregunto el mayor sin quitar la vista del aparato

-tengo una duda, si usted me adopto eso significa que a partir de ahora seré Naruto Ishura?-pregunto el pequeño rubio

-eh? no,claro que no,¿acaso quieres que nos denuncien por plagio?-pregunto el rubio mayor

-entonces como me llamare?-pregunto el ojiazul haciendo que el otro parase en seco

-veras Naruto, la verdad es que yo no te adopte, bueno de hecho si soy tu tutor legal pero no tu padre-dijo ocasionando que el niño se entristeciera un poco-hey hey hey no te pongas triste no me refiero a que no quiera ser tu padre, me refiero a que sere mas bien como tu hermano-dijo el rubio de lentes

-y quien sera mi padre?-pregunto el niño

-jejeje cuando lleguemos lo sabrás gaki, por ahora seguirás con el apellido uzumaki, ya veras que yo estoy preparado para lo que sea-dijo con una media sonrisa

-emmm bueno Roy-Nii-sama-dijo el rubio sacando una gota al otro rubio

-no me digas con el sama gaki solo lograras que te golpee-dijo entrecerrando los ojos por debajo de los lentes-bueno da igual,sera mejor que lleguemos rápido que ya son cerca de las dos de la madrugada-dijo mientras subía al niño a su espalda y salia disparado a una velocidad abrumadora-manten los ojos y la boca cerrada si no quieres que se te metan insectos-dijo el rubio

 **mientras tanto en algún punto cerca de los bosques de Hi no Kuni**

-oi Reiji cuando crees que llegue el idiota de Roy-pregunto cierto anciano a un hombre que llegaba cargando un poco de leña

-mmm no lose Morty pero debe llegar en unas cuantas horas, después de todo el niño no tiene entrenamiento ninja asi que irán a paso de civil-dijo un pelinaranja que vestía una camisa negra de mangas cortas con un circulo blanco en cada hombro y uno mas grande en la espalda, llevaba la camisa abierta mostrando su trabajado torso, en los brazos tenia unas cintas negras al igual que en sus manos, en las muñecas tenia muñequeras blancas con finos bordes negros,tambien tenia unos pantalones vaqueros amarillos olgados en la parte de los pies, tenia un cinturón negro que dejaba caer un tramo de este, su calzado eran unos zapatos blancos simples con suela negra(es Reiji Oogami del Kof ex2)-aunque conociendolo de seguro lo cargo como a un costal de papas y viene a toda velocidad hacia aquí jejeje-dijo con una sonrisa tranquila

-hmp da igual, aunque cuando lo vea le cortare una pierna, mira que mandarme a buscar a Edge a Kaminari no Kuni-dijo mientras veía al susodicho encadenado por el cuello mientras comía directo de un plato con con su nombre y una cara de indiferencia grabada en su rostro mientras masticaba la comida que tenia formas de huesos carne y otras cosas que les gustan a los perros

-sigo pensando que eso esta mal-hablo una tercera voz masculina mientras salia de las sombras mostrando a un pelirrojo con pelo lacio atado en una cola de caballo baja hasta la cintura,sus ojos eran de un color morado grisá bastante serio por no decir enojado, sus ropas eran una gabardina marrón algo gastado cerrada con un remolino rojo en su espalda , en sus manos llevaba guantes hechos totalmente de metal que estaban bastante oxidados, tenia un pantalón anbu de color azul oscuro con unas botas de combate completamente negras, en su espalda llevaba una espada de estilo occidental bastante grande de doble hoja, tenia un mango cilíndrico largo con la cabeza de un león como cubremanos, tenia algunos detalles azules en la hoja con algunos grabados en un idioma extraño, también en la cintura llevaba una katana roja que en el mango tenia un pequeño listón que tenia un pequeño remolino enganchado-no deberían tenerlo así-dijo reprochando para luego sonreír con malicia-por eso traje esta jaula-dijo mientras levantaba una gran jaula con una botella para hamster-bien ed sera mejor que entres por las buenas-dijo el pelirrojo

-oye Ren de donde sacaste esa jaula?-le pregunto el pelinaranja

-eh? la jaula?-pregunto el pelirrojo

-si Ren la puta jaula de, donde la sacaste-dijo el malhumorado anciano

-emm no lose-dijo levantando los hombros restándole importancia-estaba por ahí caminando y la encontré-explico

-haber Ren, las jaulas gigantes no aparecen así por que asi, ya te lo dije antes-dijo el calvo-ademas esa historia no me la creo, de donde la sacaste-dijo el barbudo entrecerrando los ojos-no te habrás gastado el dinero ¿o si?-pregunto el viejo

-no que va... la saque de por ahí-dijo sudando un poco

-emm Ren sera mejor que digas la verdad-dijo Reiji

-bueno esta bien la compre con el dinero-confeso el pelirrojo-silacomprabamellevabagratis100platosderamen-dijo rapidamente

-y donde esta el ramen?-pregunto el viejo

-me lo comí-dijo el pelirrojo

-...-silencio era lo unico que habia-aaaahhhh maldito te daré una paliza!-grito el viejo mientras Reiji lo sostenía para que no atacara a el pelirrojo

-calmate Morty lo podemos hablar como gente civilizada-le dijo el pelinaranja al anciano

-¡¿CALMARME?!¡NO JODAS REIJI EL DESGRACIADO SE GASTO TODO EL DINERO QUE TENÍAMOS PARA COMPRAR PROVISIONES Y ENCIMA SE COMIÓ TODO!-grito el viejo

-¡pero la violencia no resuelve nada-ttebare!-dijo con ese tic verbal que tenia cierto clan

-¡COMO DICES ESO!¡SOMOS NINJAS IDIOTA!-dijo el viejo ya rojo de la ira

-...tiene sentido-dijo con una sonrisa boba mientras se rascaba la nuca-bueno ya calmate vejete, ahora ¿donde esta mi sobrino?-ttebare-pregunto emocionado

-hmp da igual, deberían llegar en unas dos o tres horas-dijo el viejo para que luego de los arbustos salte Roy con Naruto en su espalda con ojos en espirales -segundos es lo que dije segundos-dijo el viejo

-¡ya llegue familia hermosa!-grito con una sonrisa el rubio solo para recibir una mirada fulminante del anciano, un saludo con la mano de parte de Edge, un "hola Roy"de un sonriente Reiji y un "donde putas esta mi sobrino que lo quiero conocer" de parte de Ren-oigan alguien vio a Law?-pregunto Roy

-lo llamaron para a una misión, se fue a Tetsu no Kuni a operar a un samurai, no volverá en unas tres semanas porque luego se va a Yuki no Kuni-dijo el pelinaranja

-ostias, buen da igual, ahora lo mas importante-dijo para luego sonreir-Naruto-llamo pero no recibir contestación-¿Naruto?-dijo para darse vuelta y ver al pequeño rubio noqueado y con los ojos en espiral-creo...creo que fui un poquitin rapido para el-dijo el rubio mayor con una gota en la nuca-bueno como sea,-dijo para voltear a ver a Ren y sonreírle con malicia-bueno Ren te dejo con tu hijo-dijo para sacar su celular y ponerse a jugar

-como que hijo?-pregunto el pelirrojo

-bueno veraz-dijo para sonreir-resulta que se me ocurrio algo para joder a los padres de Naruto, y bueno que mejor que hacer que el herede todo el clan con sus ingresos y todos los sellos que le pertenecen-dijo sin quitar esa sonrisa de su cara-asi que, que mejor manera de joder a tu hermanita que quitandole su puesto de lider de clan-dijo el rubio sonriendo aun mas que antes

-jajajaja buena broma-dijo el Pelirrojo-aunque para mi Kushina ya no pertenece a mi clan-dijo lo ultimo seriamente

-oye Ren-llamo Reiji-porque no reclamas tu puesto como lider de clan y luego expulsas a Kushina y a sus hijos, y con ello ya no podrá tener decisiones ni votos en el consejo, ademas si mueves bien tus piezas podrás quedarte con todo los terrenos que estén a nombre del clan Uzumaki ademas de Uzushiogakure no Sato y todos los sellos que usen en Konoha ademas del emblema del clan que tienen en sus chalecos tácticos, así ademas de dejarlos sin sellos ni esa barrera que los alerta de los ataques también les quitarías algo que ellos se creen que pueden llevar-dijo Reiji

-mmm lo de los terrenos y el emblema me parece bien, en cuanto a la barrera, no seria condenarlos a morir miserablemente?-pregunto el rubio

-puede que sea así pero a mi parecer es lo que se debe hacer, ademas dejarias a el Namikaze sin su mejor arma-dijo Reiji para luego ver la cara de sus amigos y ver que no entendieron nada-*suspiro*verán, el **Hiraishin no Jutsu** es una técnica creada por Tobirama Senju, es un _**Fuinjutsu**_ de tipo espacio-tiempo, hasta ahí bien pero lo que casi nadie sabe es que los pergaminos que uso Tobirama fueron prestados de parte del clan Uzumaki, ademas de que es un hecho de que Mito Uzumaki fue quien de hecho completo el jutsu, solo un Uzumaki podría completar algo tan complejo, y adivinen, quien creen que fue la persona que por pedido de Tobirama le ayudo a terminar el **Edo Tensei** , es obvio que fue Mito, pero claro el Nidaime se llevo toda la gloria por cosas que no hizo, de hecho el **Kage Bushin** y la Raijin no Ken fueron creadas por el clan Uzumaki, solo ellos serian capaces de usar semejante _**Kinjutsu**_ sin que les afecte o crear una espada de ese calibre-termino de decir Reiji

-y tu como sabes todo eso?-pregunto el McCutter

el pelinaranja alzo los hombros con una media sonrisa-secreto del clan Oogami, eso y porque si alguien miente primero y lo llama historia no lo convierte en verdad

-espera espera espera, me estas diciendo que el **Hiraishin no Jutsu, el Edo Tensei, el Kage Bushin** y la Raijin no Ken son del clan Uzumaki?-pregunto el Ishura

-je y no sabes cuantas cosas mas, de donde crees que salio el **Kago no Tori no Juin** del clan Hyuuga o el **Ten no Juin** del pedófilo, y no solo Konoha tiene cosas pertenecientes del clan ,Kiri,Suna,Iwa,Taki,Kusa e incluso Tetsu no Kuni hicieron tratos con Uzu no Kuni, por ello eran tan endemoniadamente ricos y tenían su propio país privado-termino de decir el Oogami

-espera ahora me dices que también negociaban con los enemigos de Konoha?-volvió a preguntar el rubio

-claro, de hecho Uzu siempre fue un país neutral que hacia alianzas con cualquiera que les ofreciera un buen trato, eso si, si los traicionabas un batallón lleno de pelirrojos enfurecidos te iria a buscar para darte una paliza, pero cuando atacaron Uzu no Kuni fue un ataque sorpresa y aunque Uzu callo se llevo a mas de 100.000 ninjas de distintos países, pero la razón por la que cayeron fue porque se hizo cada vez mas poderosa, al punto de poder luchar contra dos de los cinco grandes países y salir victoriosos, claro que dos no son tres y ellos nunca planearon atacar a nadie-dijo Reiji

-okei gracias por las clases de historia me acabaste de dar una idea, como les conté entrenaremos al niño y volveremos cuando tenga 16 para que le de una paliza a todo lo que se le cruce y para que filme la película con su hermana, así que no perderemos el tiempo y le daremos un entrenamiento tan intensivo que que para cuando termine le pueda patear el trasero al Sandaime Hokage y sin ningún rasguño

-tengo una duda-dijo Ren levantando la mano-porque al Sandaime y no al Shodaime?-pregunto

-veras Ren, si bien el Hashirama Senju fue uno de los ninjas mas poderosos en existir y ademas de que tenia un kekkei genkai capaz de derrotar Bijus,Hiruzen Sarutobi no es el Nidaime Shinobi no Kami por nada, el fue una de las pocas personas capaces de controlar los cinco elementos ademas de tener un perfecto balance entre los elementos _Yin_ y _Yang_ y tampoco le decían el profesor por nada, el sabe cada uno de los jutsus que se crearon en Konoha, y no son pocos, también es capas de crear clones con los que se parte su chakra equitativamente, osea que puede dividir su chakra para crea un clon que tenga la mitad de su chakra, ademas si mis calculos no me fallan hasta podría decir que un clon suyo podría hacer el **Shiki Fuin** y eso no es todo, hasta podría hacer cinco clones y que cada uno use un ataque elemental diferente y combinarlos para hacer un ataque devastador, y ni hablar de su _**Bojutsu**_ que usa con su invocación Enma, yo diria que si fuera mas joven y tuviera la experiencia y conocimientos que tiene ahora podría pelear con Hashirama y ganarle-dijo Reiji

-wow eso no lo sabia-dijo Ren

-oi Reiji como mierda sabes todo eso?-pregunto el viejo

-mmm podría decirse que es un secreto de clan-dijo Reiji

-bueno da igual, como les contaba-dijo Roy-mmm aunque seria mejor si Naruto despertara para no volver a repetirlo-

-okey/de acuerdo-ttebare/.../puto-dijeron Reiji,Ren,Edge(quien nunca va a decir nada jiji)y Morty, respectivamente

un rato después y porque Morty se arto y le tiro agua en la cara a Naruto,este despertó

-bien Naruto que bueno que despertaras-dijo Roy-bien te voy a presentar al grupo-dijo mientras los demás se ponían uno al lado el otro-bien a esos dos ya los conoces-dijo señalando a Morty y a Edge-y bueno que se presenten ellos que ya son grandes para que yo lo haga-

-bueno lo haré yo primero-dijo Reiji-mi nombre es Reiji Oogami ex-miembro del clan Oogami, soy Shinobi rango S en el libro bingo y actualmente soy mercenario, mis especialidades son el _**Taijutsu,Genjutsu y Ninjutsu**_ elemental, mis elementos son el _Raiton_ y _Katon_ -dijo extendiendo una mano-espero que nos llevemos bien y seas un buen alumno-dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano con una sonrisa

-bien Naruto yo soy Ren Uzumaki, soy un mercenario rango S, me especializo en _**FuinJutsu,Kenjutsu,Kinjutsu,Senjutsu**_ y _**Ninjutsu**_ elemental de tipo _Suiton_ y _Fuuton_ , también soy un ninja tipo sensor y tengo un perfecto control sobre mis cadenas de chakra-dijo sorprendiendo al niño-tambien soy uno de los últimos miembros del clan Uzumaki y legitimo heredero de este pero eso es para después.y a partir de ayer desde que el Namikaze firmo esos papeles soy tu padre por lo que tu eres el proximo heredero del clan-ttebare-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-enserio eres un Uzumaki-le pregunto el niño

-claro de hecho antes de ser tu padre fui tu tío...y fui hermano de Kushina-dijo lo ultimo en un susurro inaudible

-también esta Law pero no estará hasta dentro de tres semanas-dijo Roy

-bien que es lo que nos querias contar ahora que el mocoso esta despierto-dijo Morty

-eh? a si claro-dijo-bueno como les decía tenemos que dividirnos el entrenamiento de Naruto entre nosotros-dijo-bueno en vez de hacer eso de que los primeros dos años harás tal mierda haremos esto,todos las semanas seran asi,los domingos aprenderás el manejo de chakra y ejercitaremos tu cuerpo, los lunes aprenderás el _**Fuinjutsu**_ y el _**Kenjutsu**_ del clan Uzumaki con Ren, los martes serán _**Taijutsu**_ y _**Genjutsu**_ con Reiji, los miércoles _**Ninjutsu**_ con Morty, Reiji y conmigo,también _**Ninjutsu**_ elemental el mismo dia con todos, los jueves aprenderás todo lo que sea teórico con Reiji y conmigo, los viernes aprenderás _**Iryō Ninjutsu**_ con Law cuando vuelva obviamente, y también el manejo de cualquier arma existente con Edge, en cuanto a los sabados te pondremos aprueba para ver cuanto aprendiste y que hay que retomar o dejar, por lo que se al tener el alma de de Kurama podrá ir generando chakra poco a poco así que en las noches el curara tus músculos cansados y todo el estrés mental que dejen tus clones cuando recibas toda la información que ellos aprendieron, en cuanto a las _**Kongo Fusa**_ de eso se encargara Ren los cual sea tu naturaleza de chakra sera quienes seremos los que te enseñaremos, yo tengo _Doton_ y _Katon_ ,Morty tiene _Suiton, Katon_ y _Fuuton_ ademas de dos kekkei genkai que son el _Shakuton_ y el _Maesutoro Deru soru o katto_ (corte maestro del sol **(lo traduje del traductor de google, si alguien sabe de un mejor traductor por favor avisenme)** ),Ren tiene _Futón_ y _Suiton_ , Reiji _Raiton_ y _Katon_ , Law _Suiton,Raiton_ y _Ranton_ , finalmente Edge también sabe _**Fuinjutsu**_ y _**Kenjutsu**_ que aunque no son Uzumaki los aprenderás, el posee _Raiton,Futon_ y tiene un kekkei genkai que es el elemento _Koton_ (elemento metal)tambien yo personalmente te enseñare a usar los tres tipos de **Hak** _i_ , también te enseñare magia **Dragon Slayer** , y también todo lo que sepa sobre **raitsu** y te daré tu propia Zanpakuto y te daré alguna de las **Akuma no Mi** que tengo desde hace ya muchísimos milenos, también te enseñare un estilo de _**Kenjutsu**_ que le pertenecía a un amigo de mi padre, pero para este estilo se necesitan tres espadas y tienes 1, también Ren y yo te enseñaremos _**Kinjutsu**_ y _**Senjutsu**_ , pero eso sera cuando estes listo para aprenderlos, luego Ren usara un jutsu para purificar la sangre Uzumaki y luego yo le pedire a alguien que me haga un favor para que puedas consumir mas de una **Akuma no mi** sin el riesgo de morir-termino de decir Roy **(quiero aclarar que en el capitulo anterior me equivoque, cuando Kurama dijo que Roy vio caer a la humanidad 2 veces, tenia que haber ido 3)**

-oye Roy no crees que eso es demasiado peligroso-dijo Morty-digo enseñarle _**Kinjutsu**_ es algo muy arriesgado, ademas de que si tu amigo falla en lo que le valla a hacer Naruto podria morir,las **Akuma no Mi** son peligrosas, ademas enseñarle todo eso podria ser arriesgado, estan compuestas por energias diferentes, ademas el _**Senjutsu**_ no es algo con lo que se pueda jugar-dijo serio el McCutter

-Morty tres simples cosas,1;mi amigo nunca falla.2;yo nunca fallo.3;el niño tiene a los 5 mejores maestros que puedan existir.4;si yo puedo usar las 4 energías, el mocoso con el debido entrenamiento tambien podra. y 5;no se contar-dijo Roy mientras alzaba los dedos de su mano

-mmm si tu lo dices...-dijo Morty

-bien Naruto descansa porque mañana empezamos con tu entrenamiento, cuando avances un poco te enseñaremos un jutsu para que avances mas rápido-dijo Roy con una gran sonrisa

-así es Naruto preparate, yo me iré a crear una guia para poder enseñarte estrategia,política,matemáticas,historia,Etc asi que sera mejor que descanses porque después de hoy-dijo ganando un brillo siniestro en sus ojos- **empieza el infierno buajajajaja** -dijo con voz de ultratumba que le dio miedo hasta a Kurama

-bueno da igual, mocoso si llegas a tener _Fuuton_ y _Katon_ te ayudare a crear el _Shakuton_ , acuerdate que al no ser usuario de un kekkei genkai las técnicas no serán tan potentes, pero si te instruye un usuario de el clan que lo use puedes aprenderlo, pero si lo tratas de robar como un Uchiha o un Hyuga no podrás-dijo Morty

-bien Naruto ya es tarde y mañana te dara dolor de cabeza, asi que a dormir-dijo Ren

-Hai Otou-San-ttebayo!-dijo Naruto

-ese es mi hijo-ttebare!-dijo mientras alzaba su puño

-bien Naruto duerme que mañana empieza tu tortu-entrenamiento jeje-dio Roy

- _no se porque pero tengo la sensación de que debí haberme quedado en Konoha_ -pensó Naruto

- **pero que dices kit estos tipos me agradan, en especial el de pelo naranja** -dijo Kurama en su mente- **ademas como bono extra mientras duermes tambien te enseñare cosas teóricas, jutsus o lo que se me de la gana, eh es una oferta que solo un idiota o un Uchiha rechazaron** -le dijo

- _si tu lo dices-_ le dijo el niño, pero no estaba del todo equivocado, acababa de aceptar el peor, y suicida entrenamiento de todos los tiempos

 **fin cap 2**

 **y? que les** **pareció?**

 _apuesto que a Ren no se lo esperaban_

 **yep, nadie se hubiera esperado eso**

 _ademas vimos algunas cosas interesantes_

 **oh¡ casi lo olvido,ustedes pueden votar que fruta del diablo comerá Naruto, tambien que tipo de magia y cual zanpakuto,**

 _asi es, pero sin duda lo mas sorprendente sera en los examenes chunnin, no quiero dar spoiler pero yo pondria la cancion de Skyrim para el impacto de titanes_

 **buen sensuales y apetecibles lectores, nos leemos la que viene y por favor comenten, ya sin mas me despido bye bye**


	4. Reacciones, repercusión y mucha mierda

**HEY HEY HEY MIS QUERIDOS MOSTRUITOSSS, así es volví y en forma de cap,**

 _me sorprende que a alguien le gustara esto_

 **por supuesto después de todo somos geniales o no?**

 _yo mas que tu pero si_

 **muy bien, ahora pasemos a los reviews que son muchos y hoy estoy hiperactivo**

 **Jonathan486** :contestando tus preguntas, será doloroso, muuuuy doloroso, los planes maquiavélicos de roy siempre se llevan a cabo, la película aun no estoy seguro, pero si quieres te invito a ver el preestreno, claro que si quien mas lo haria? y es obvio que romperá récords, que la prohíben en usa no me preocupa, puedo meterla ilegalmente, y lo ultimo no-lo-se

Skull Flame:tomare en cuentas tus ideas, y si, sera doloroso para los namikaze kukuku y espera la paliza, si tiene suerte morirá para no sufrir

 **Manytag73589** :gracias, y bueno, a los que dijeron que ponga la ope ope, no se si se dieron cuenta de que hay un personaje que se llama law, la ancestral de fénix puede ser, y la pika pika estaría bien

 **Guest** :gracias, no te podría decir cada cuanto subo pero lo hago lo mas rapido posible

 **Guest** :lo siento, pero no va a estar hinata, hay más de 250.000 historias naruhina en fanfiction así que de mi no esperes naruhina

 **Wolf1990** :el entrenamiento de naruto, no quisieras saberlo, será muy fuerte, tiene casi la mitad del poder de un dios, asi que imaginate, y hehe la pasaran mal, muy mal

 **SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0** :ya había pensado en esas frutas, pero ya lo dije, todo se decide a votación, al igual que la magia

 **Guest** :a quien no le gusta mikoto, la mera mera es una de las más votadas, la yami no maho, puede ser y lo de izuna espada, hehe me lees la mente?, matar a shisui?, no podría ni pensar en eso

 **Guest** :ok n.n

 **Elemental Ninja 1608** :si lo se no se me ocurrió una forma más original de empezarlo, además solo soy un novato, y la profecía, bueno generalmente es la misma cosa así que lo cambie un poco para ser más original, los miembros de su equipo, bueno ya conociste algunos en el cap anterior

 **Iron-man100** :gracias me gusta tu foto

 **Dragonzord92** :que bueno que te haya interesado, y las chicas las tendre e n cuenta pero sera mas por votacion que por elección propia(si claro)y tus sugerencias tambien las tomare en cuenta, espero la conti de tu fic :V

 **xpegasox** :o alguien quiere a mikoto, eso me agrada, tendré en cuentas tus sugerencias

 **Guest** :si yo tambien lo lamento, y no, no pienso poner muchas en el harem, aun estoy contando cuantas se tiro el naruto de "Demonio o algo mas" y ya me perdi, pero igual me encanta ese fic, lamento tener que diferir, pero el mokuton apesar de ser un elemento sumamente poderoso no lo tendra(tal ves) pero si el enton, esa idea me gusto y senbonzakura quedaria bien, es una espada sumamente destructiva(desde mi punto de vista) y este naruto sera alguien muy pero muy destructivo

 **edgardo aldana.946** :gracias, que bueno que te parezca divertido, aunque para mi los chistes quedaron algo forzados, es que no se me da fácil la comedia, se me dan mas las peleas las muertes o crear un personaje que todos amen y después matarlo para que todos sufran(perdón es que soy malo)

 **jep fueron muchos reviews**

 _fueron muchos días sin subir caps_

 **es cierto, ahora el disclaimer**

 **DISCLAIMER** :aunque me encantaría que naruto me pertenezca no me pertenece :V, pero me conformo con que les guste mi historia

-bla bla bla-humano hablando

- _bla bla bla-_ humano pensando

- **bla bla bla** -biju o invocacion hablando

- _ **bla bla bla**_ -biju o invocacion pensando

-bla bla bla-otros hablando

- _bla bla bla_ -otros pensando

- **Katon: Endan** -tecnicas

 **Reacciones, repercusión y mucha mierda**

 **Timeskip: 7 años después de la partida de Naruto**

Konoha, una de las cinco aldeas ninja más poderosa, probablemente la primera o segunda, lugar de origen de varios ninjas ridículamente poderosos como Hashirama Senju, Madara Uchiha, Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Minato Namikaze y muchos muchos más que no me dan ganas de mencionar ( **eso rimo y ni cuenta me doy** ) tambien el hogar de muchas de las kunoichi mas hermosas del mundo, la ya difunta Mito Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki, Mikoto Uchiha, Tsume Inuzuka, Tsunade Senju y muchas otras bellezas que en diversos universos cierto uzumaki se tiró (en una infinidad de universos una infinidad de versiones de naruto estornudan), pero no estamos aquí para hablar de ninjas poderosos o de a quienes se tiró o no Naruto, no, claro que no, aunque sí está relacionado muuuuy directamente con el rubiolas, verán, siéntense en el regazo de alguien e imaginen que soy yo, después de la partida del uzumaki con sus nuevos sensei's/amigos/tíos/tutores legales/hermanos de causa y un largo etc, pasaron muchas cosas, por así decirlo...interesantes, claro que hubo reacciones, diversas reacciones, y también hubo repercusiones, oh si pequeñines, déjenme decirles que hubo muchos que sufrieron directa e indirectamente la partida del rubio, claro algunos no por la partida del oji-azul, claro que hubo gente que se sintió feliz de que el "demonio" se alla marchado...claro hasta que Mikoto les rompió la columna a base de patadas, dolorosas patadas, y se preguntaran hubo repercusiones a los idiotas/familia Namikaze-Uzumaki y Naruko(Naruko aparte), pues dejenme decirles con toda la satisfaccion del mundo que si, si la hubo, y muy dolorosas

pero antes, empecemos hablando de las personas que todos(o la mayoría) queremos

 **el viejo mono** : hiruzen Sarutobi, el Sandaime Hokage, el "profesor", el "Nidaime shinobi no kami" un anciano muy agradable y amable, pero a la vez un formidable shinobi capaz de enfrentarse a un batallón enteros de jounin, y humillarlos a todos, eso y más era el viejo mono, pero a él solo le importaban dos títulos, un título es el que le dieron sus hijos: papá, ese es uno de los más importantes, pero sin lugar a dudas el más importante de todos lo han usado solo dos personas, y ese título se lo dio el ex-namikaze,si señoras y señores, ese título era jiji, o abuelo, ojisan, o como quieran llamarlo, pero para él era jiji, Naruto se lo había dado hace ya tanto tiempo que ya lo había olvidado, pero nunca olvidaría a su nieto adoptivo, claro que no, el sabia que los descuidos que le daban sus padres, pensó que se darían cuenta antes de que sea demasiado tarde y enmendaron las cosas...jamás se equivocó tanto

no se dieron cuenta de su partida, y eso lo puso furioso, pero supo reprimir toda su ira acumulada, si era cierto lo que decía la carta(muy mal escrita por cierto, no fue buena idea que un bijuu que nunca había escrito antes le enseñara como)estaba en buenas manos...bueno, tanto como lo estaria si no fuera porque uno de sus maestros era conocido como el "Fumetsu no baka"(idiota inmortal), conocido por ser, bueno eso, un idiota a niveles jamás antes vistos, además el viejo confiaba en Naruto y sabía que el volvería a cumplir su promesa de humillar a menma y a minato y ser el hokage mas genial de todos, faltaba poco para su regreso, solo tres años más y podría reunirse con su querido nieto.

 **la momia** : sep aunque no se note danzo estaba preocupado por naruto, aunque parezca raro el viejo tuerto queria al mocoso, ademas lo queria incluir en su plan, si hasi es, ni un nieto adoptivo hará que danzo deje sus planes de dominación continental de lado, el viejo halcón de guerra quería destruir a las otras naciones ninja, y claro, como todo buen abuelo incluir a su nieto en enfrentamiento bélicos a gran escala, el lo quería? si lo quería, pero también quería la supremacía de Konoha, ah claro y la muerte de todos los civiles y la familia namikaze, excepto naruko la niña era agradable, el sabia que el alma del kyubi generaría mas chakra y naruto seria un jinchuriki completo, nunca se lo dijo a minato solo para joderlo un poco, ademas necesitaria a su nieto de su lado, y si se negaba, bueno, tendría que controlarlo, pero sin un sharingan poderoso como el de shisui no podría, claro que consiguió muchos en la noche de la masacre, pero ninguno se comparaban al de shisui, pero no le haría nada, por ahora...después de todo danzo sigue siendo danzo

 **El viejo horrible** : sep el apodo que Roy le puso prevalecerá hasta el fin de los siglos, el gama sannin tuvo que contenerse para no meterle un kunai en el culo a minato por las estupideces que hizo, el estaba bastante seguro de que naruto era el niño del que hablaba gamamaru_sama, pero minato decía que era menma, y así estuvo por un par de años hasta que el chakra del kyubi se gastó( **cara de minato :´} mierda** ) sep minato la cago como todo un campeón, pero estamos hablando de jiraiya, bueno el autoproclamado super-pervertido se centró más en su red de espías y en su "investigación" pero siempre pensando en naruto, no sabía con quienes iba, solo escuchaba rumores de un grupo de mercenarios que iban con un niño, y que el niño aparentemente sea el mas listo de todos le dejó en claro que no era naruto, era muy cabeza hueca para ser el más listo(si tan solo supiera que su grupo estaba lleno de idiotas), pero le sorprendía que haya desaparecido de la faz de la tierra

 **la hermana incestuosa** : sep ya para nadie, o casi nadie era un secreto de que Naruko tenía un complejo de hermano mayor, solo abria que ser muy idiota para no darse cuenta, bueno la familia namikaze en ningún momento se dio cuenta, pero eso no va al caso, ella fue probablemente la que peor se tomo la partida de su amado Oni Chan, demasiado amado si me lo preguntan, bueno , el hecho es que no podía convivir con los namikaze después de lo que hicieron, así que se fue a vivir con mikoto, que después de "cierto incidente" quedó destruida emocionalmente, y necesitaba alguien que la apoye

 **La tipa endemoniadamente sexi** (apodo dado por nuestro siempre estúpido roy): a mikoto no le fue del todo bien luego de la partida de naruto, pero aun tenia a sus hijos, ella quería mucho a sasuke, pero su actitud igual a la de su padre dejaba mucho que desear, su hijo itachi, él era su bebé, era amable, responsable y haría lo que fuera por las personas que el ama, y su hija Itami, la gemela mayor de itachi ** _(_** **pumba esa no se la esperaban ne?** )ella era igual a su madre solo que con las mismas ojeras de itachi, a diferencia de itachi, ella no odiaba a naruto, pero tampoco le tenía tanto afecto como itachi, pero luego hablaremos de ella.

sumándole el hecho de la pesima relacion que llevaba con su marido, bueno estaba algo decaída, pero nada la preparó para lo que vino, una noche fría sucedió

itachi mato a casi todos los miembros del clan, solo dejó vivo a pocas personas, unos cuantos niños, a sasuke, a su hermana y a ella, si shisui no hubiera llegado, ella probablemente no lo hubiera contado

ese fue un golpe fuerte, para ella, porque lo hizo?, que ganaria con eso? el mangekyo sharingan?, había muchas preguntas en la cabeza de mikoto pero ninguna respuesta

 **El uchiha agradable** : shisui a diferencia de los demás no se guardó la ira, salió a golpear a cuanto civil se le cruzara en el camino, luego a los ninjas que se metieron con naruto los metió en un genjutsu no muy agradable relacionado con spandex verdes demasiado ajustados y cejas ridículamente grandes. luego de eso fue a decirle todas sus verdades al hokage, como por ejemplo que es un pésimo padre y un pésimo maestro, que tiene pinta de afeminado y que su comida sabe horrible( **aunque no parezca, que shisui te diga eso es doloroso** ), luego de eso se fue a su casa a dormir como todo un campeón, ese día se conoció como el dia de los spandex verdes asesinos para los shinobi...nadie volvió a ver a gai o a shisui sin tener un escalofrio

luego llego el dia de la masacre uchiha, el sabia lo que pasaba, pero tenía que guardar el secreto, itachi le pidió que llegara a su casa para que salvara a su madre y hermanos, luego de eso shisui dejo AMBU y decidió volverse jounin, pero solo bajo las órdenes de el sandaime

 **itachi uchiha** : el prodigio de los uchiha la tuvo difícil después de la partida de naruto, no pudo decirle feliz cumpleaños, ni despedirse de el, tampoco podía ir a buscarlo, tenía demasiadas misiones como para hacerlo, pero por lo que el sandaime le contó estaba en buenas manos(si... buenas), tenia tantas ganas de salir a golpear gente, tal como lo hizo shisui, pero no podía, amaba demasiado a la aldea como para hacerlo, luego llegó lo más doloroso, la matanza del clan, el no tuvo otra opción, su lealtad estaba con konoha, pero le pidió a shisui que se encarge de proteger a su familia y a el resto del clan, quiso dejar a los que no estaban influenciados por la maldición del odio, así que solo dejó a los niños, su hermana, a su otouto y a su madre, sabía que su madre y su hermana no se dejarán influenciar, eran lo bastante fuertes, pero... sasuke no, se dejaría llevar por el odio, el lo sabia, asi que dejaria que el mismo se transformara en el blanco de todo el odio de sasuke, luego de la matanza se fue, se iba a investigar a cierta organización de negro con nubes rojas, tal vez si tenía suerte se encontraría con su otro otouto

Bien, eso seria de la gente que fue para la vida de naruto, pero ahora pasaremos a la gente que va a pagar con creces todo lo que le hicieron al uzumaki, aqui empezaremos por la gente que mas va a pagar a lo largo de la historia, así es los Namikaze primero,

 **el kagesito de turno** : asi es nuestro constantemente odiado minato, como leyeron cuando se dio cuenta de que el chakra del kyubi se gastaba a medida de que pasaban los años, bueno lo voy a decir como se dice en mi país, se quiso cortar las pelotas, no solo dejó de lado a uno de sus hijos, sino que había entrenado al equivocado, él no era un monstruo que solo quería un arma, no, el quería a sus hijos, a los tres...o casi, el punto es que según la profecía de gamamaru_sama uno de sus hijos traería la paz al shinobi no sekai, o su destrucción, y el deseaba que fuera lo primero, por eso se enfocó en el entrenamiento de menma y naruko, pero nunca supo que el chakra del kyubi se acabaría, de haberlo sabido hubiera entrenado a naruto, claro cuando se enteró de su partida no se la tomo muy bien, tampoco el que haya sido puesto en adopción y adoptado tan inmediatamente, pero sin duda se sintió un completo idiota cuando se enteró de que él mismo había firmado esos papeles, claro él se echó la culpa de todo, el fue quien convenció a kushina para enfocarse solo en menma y naruko, y el hecho de que esta última se haya ido de su casa lo terminó de convencer de que el había destruido a su familia, pero aun asi tenia que ser fuerte por el bien de su aldea

 **la tomate** : kushina se lo había tomado muy mal, hasta en en depresión había entrado la pobre infeliz, había hecho lo único que un uzumaki no debía hacer, abandonar a otro, pero se prometió que cuando lo volviera a ver enmendará todo y le daría una paliza al que se atrevió a llevarse a su sochi lejos de ella(en algún lugar alejado de las naciones elementales cierto inmortal sintió que si iba a konoha tal vez su inmortalidad no serviria de mucho), claro también se distanció bastante de minato y su amiga mikoto de ella, cuando le pregunto el porque, bueno digamos demostró tener un repertorio de palabras que dejarían a cierta pelirroja del sonido, a cierto akatsuki seguidor de jashi cierto anciano de nombre morty como unos novatos en el bello arte de insultar, pero aun así luego de la masacre del clan uchiha fue a ayudarla sin importarle lo que mikoto le diga

 **el mocoso de mierda** : oh sí pero sin duda alguna menma la tuvo mas fácil, a él poco le importaba su hermano, pero luego de ver a su madre llorar por horas decidió que haría pagar a su hermano por ello, no sólo prometió darle una paliza a su hermano( **que nosotros sabemos que es más probable que orochimaru deje de ser pedofilo antes de que pase eso** )sino que también aria que vuelva a su familia, también tomó una actitud algo infantil y estúpida, pero eso de hecho era para ocultar que se sentía muy culpable, el pensaba que fue su culpa el que su hermano mayor se haya ido, y el hecho de que el dia que naruko se fue le haya gritado a menma que el era el peor de todos por tratar de arrancarle un brazo a naruto lo hizo sentir aun mas culpable, asi que dejo esa actitud egocéntrica y arrogante por una mucho mas infantil

 **los despreciables** : si según el hijo de cierto chef los aldeanos no eran nada más que ratas despreciable, ellos al principio se alegraron de que naruto se alla ido, segun ellos seria mejor para la aldea, y mejor para ellos...que equivocados que estaban, no solo el hokage hacía cerrar sus negocios a la menor falla salubridad los clausurará, eso y que sarutobi alla propuesto quitarle poder al consejo civil, que claro, estos se opusieron rotundamente, no pudieron hacer nada más que observar como todos los jefes de clanes apoyaban la propuesta al igual que minato y sorpresivamente danzo, ahora solo pueden opinar, y cuando se trate de asuntos shinobi solo podrían escuchar, fue un mal dia para muchos, pero satisfactorio para otros

 **En algún lugar alejado del continente shinobi**

se podía escuchar los sonidos de alguien corriendo con la respiración acelerada, el sujeto en si era un hombre de entre 20 y 30 años con buen estado físico y pelo castaño oscuro, se podía ver que es taba muy asustado,corría lo más rápido que podía en medio de ese bosque, parecía que estaba huyendo de algo, o de alguien, a unos 100 metros de ahí se podía ver a lo que parecía ser un hombre, estaba caminando tranquilamente mientras silbaba, tenía unas botas de combate negras con punta de acero, unos pantalones ambu azul oscuro, casi pasando por negro, una playera negra mangas corta algo ajustada resaltando su fisico, arriba llevaba una gabardina abierta negra con fuego morado en los bordes, y un grabado e dorado en su espalda, tenía guantes sin dedos negros, y en la muñeca derecha llevaba una pulsera con el símbolo del clan uzumaki,en su cuello llevaba un collar con tres tomoes plateados, en su cintura llevaba dos katanas, una color negro azulado con el mangekyo de izuna uchiha grabado en ella y la otra era de color blanco con grabado de un circulo con varios círculos concéntricos y tres tomoes en cada uno

tenía pelo blanco en puntas, ojos azul eléctrico y tres curiosas marcas en las mejillas, se veía bastante tranquilo y tenía una sonrisa tranquila como si no estuviese pasando nada

-Te encontré-dijo agrandando su sonrisa mientras debajo de su gabardina sacaba un artefacto plateado con forma de L con "DESERT EAGLE .5" grabado a un lado-bang-dijo mientras su sonrisa aumentaba y con el sonido de una explosión una bala salió disparado atravesando todos los árboles de pormedio y dándole al tipo justo en la cabeza mientras la bala salía justo por entre sus ojos y seguía avanzando sin detenerse-1.064,muertos faltan 436-dijo mientras sacaba una libreta y tachaba un nombre-bien, aún tengo tres años hasta volver a ese agujero, será mejor divertirme-dijo a la nada mientras buscaba a su próxima presa...

 **Fin cap 3**

 **bien y ya vimos as cosas que pasaron en konoha**

 _si les parece algo apresurado es porque queríamos llegar al proximo cap rapido_

 **y está escrito de esta forma ya que no hay conversaciones muy relevante**

 _y hay información sobre el pasado de cierto oc_

 **así es, no es muy clara pero es entendible**

 _y pusimos la forma en que llamo roy a cada uno de los mencionados_

 **excepto itachi ya que roy no lo vio ni lo conoce**

 _bueno ahora que queden unas cosas en claro, naruto sera algo mmm como decirlo, bueno el resuelve todo a los golpes_

 **si, digamos que no tuvo buenas influencias durante su crecimiento,**

 _claro, teniendo en cuenta que creció con un inmortal con un nivel de estupidez que pueden ser peligroso para la salud, un idiota con la misma cantidad de chakra que rokubi(saiken para los amigo) amante del ramen, un viejo gruñón que puede cortar casi todo lo que le pongas en frente, un experto en taijutsu super-sádico que tiene más información que wikipedia,un tipo tatuado con complejo de perro y un hermano que tiene más de 80 metros de altura con 9 colas y es considerado un demonio, bueno, ellos resolvían todo a los golpes_

 **y ni hablar de cierto uchiha en una espada que es un shisui potenciado por 100 y con pelo más largo(o si izuna será importante)**

 _bueno, algun dia contaremos el pasado de algunos personajes, hasta entonces nos despedimos bye bye_


	5. vuelta a konoha y un encuentro

**hoooolaaaa mis lindos lectores a los que controlamos con mensajes subliminales!**

 _eso no tenias que decirlo_

 **nee alguien seguramente ya lo sabia**

 _probablemente, bueno pasemos a los review_

 **cronos999:** gracias y si, a mi también me parecen algo cortos

 **Dragonzord92** :hola, gracias, y era corto porque era mas que nada un capitulo de transición, no era de mucha importancia, y a las chicas, bueno eso depende de las votaciones, y con respecto a kushina, eso se vera mas adelante, ya tengo decidido lo que haré con ella

 **kitsuneblue:** gracias, y no pienso abandonar esta historia, y lo del natsu x harem, mm no lo se, para mi aun soy un novato, asi que tratare de hacer pocos fics y talvez haga un crossover cuando este fic ya tenga varios caps, y hehe lo siento pero hinata no estara en el harem

 **Onii-chan:** gracias, si los caps son bastante cortos y yo los relei(buscando errores)en menos de 10 min:V

 **Omegachaotic:** mmm eso se vera pronto, por ahora no dire nada

 _y ahi estan los reviews_

 **¡y ahi va el cap!**

 **Discleimer:** naruto no me pertenece, si asi fuera no estaria haciendo este fic, porque asi haria la historia :v

 **¡Llegada a konoha y un encuentro!**

Era un bello dia en konoha, los pájaros cantaban, los niños jugaban en las calles, los adultos trabajaban, los ninjas salían y entraban de la aldea, si, era otro dia normal en las vidas de los habitantes de la aldea fundada por madara uchiha y hashirama senju,pero pocos sabían que la normalidad de sus vidas se verían interrumpidas por ciertas personas

en la casa principal del clan uchiha se podían apreciar a tres bellas mujeres desayunando, una de ellas era una mujer con más de 40 años a pesar de aparentar apenas 30, tenía el cabello largo color azabache llegandole hasta su cintura, unos preciosos ojos ónix y un rostro delicado con labios carnosos que a cualquiera le apetecería besar, tenía un cuerpo envidiable para cualquier mujer, unos pechos grandes copa E, con un vientre plano, un trasero redondo con piernas largas y torneadas, llevaba un kimono azul marino con detalles en blanco y un obi blanco también, en su espalda llevaba el símbolo del clan uchiha

la otra también era bastante hermosa, tenía alrededor de 25 años, tenía el cabello negro y largo atado en una cola de caballo baja, ojos algo grisáceos y unas líneas como ojeras en su cara que le daban un aspecto sexi para muchos, tenia el cuerpo de una diosa, unos pechos copa D bastante grandes, un vientre plano con un paquete de 6 ligeramente marcado, un burbujeante trasero y unas torneadas y exquisitas piernas, su vestimenta consistía en un pantalón ambu algo ajustado, una camisa del clan uchiha algo ajustada que resaltaba más sus pecho, también llevaba unas sandalias ninja negras

la otra chica tambien era muy hermosa y la mas joven, tenia el cabello rubio atado en dos coletas altas, ojos azul eléctrico y tres curiosas marcas en las mejillas, tenia un cuerpo bastante bien desarrollado para su edad, pechos copa D, vientre plano, un trasero de burbuja y piernas largas y torneadas,llevaba unos mini shorts naranja hasta medio muslo con unas botas negras hasta las rodillas, en la parte superior llevaba una camisa de rejilla manga corta y una chaqueta naranja con las mangas y el área del pecho negra, en la muñeca derecha llevaba una pulsera con el símbolo del clan uzumaki en ella

-entonces naruko-dijo la uchiha menor-falta una semana para que termines la academia no?-le pregunto a la rubia

-si, falta poco, y cuando me convierta en genin voy a poder salir de la aldea a buscar a Oni-chan-dijo feliz la rubia

-pero si apenas seras una genin, solo podrás hacer misiones rango D-dijo divertida itami mientras reía un poco

-mou itami_nee no seas mala-dijo la rubia con un un lindo puchero-solo espero que no me toque estar con menma_baka o sasuke_teme-dijo mientras se llevaba la comida a la boca

-mmm es probable que quedes con alguno de los dos-dijo mikoto-probablemente tu padre querrá ponerte con tu hermano, pero eso lo decide sandaime_sama, y si se lo pides no creo que te ponga con menma, y creo que menma estara con sasuke_chan, bueno eso creo yo-dijo la matriarca del clan uchiha

-siento lastima por quien quede en el equipo de esos dos-dijo naruko con un ligero estremecimiento-da igual, mientras que no quede con uno de esos idiotas o con una fangirl no tengo nada de que preocuparme-dijo mientras le restaba importancia con la mano

-mmm por cierto ya han pasado 10 años desde que naruto_kun se fue-dijo mikoto con una ligera sonrisa-eso significa que podria llegar en cualquier momento, y cuando lo haga...-dijo mientras un aura oscura aparecia detras de ella y tenia una dulce sonrisa en el rostro, demaciado dulce-va a tener que disculparse por haberse ido sin despedirce-dijo mientras golpeaba un palo de amasar contra su palma izquierda-y que me entere que se haya hecho un tatuje-dijo mientras entreabria los ojos

para ese momento naruko estaba llorando a cascadas bastante asustada detrás de una aterrada itami que no podía mover ningun musculo

-¡HOLA FAMILIA-se escuchó de la puerta de la casa mientras un sonriente shisui entraba solo para recibir un palo de amasar en toda la cara dejándolo completamente OK

-¡SHISUI TE DIJE QUE NO ENTRÉS SIN AVISAR!- le gritó mikoto corriendo a auxiliar al uchiha que tenia los ojos en espiral

-oka_sama da miedo cuando se enoja-dijo una aterrada itami

-y que lo digas-dijo naruko para luego ver el reloj que estaba en la pared y viendo que llegaba tarde-¡diablos llego tarde!-dijo mientras corria hacia la puerta y tomaba a el todavia noqueado shisui del cuello de su chaleco tactico y salia a toda velocidad hacia la academia

-lo mismo todos los días-dijo mikoto con una gotita en la nuca-bueno, voy a limpiar la casa-dijo mikoto mientras subía a su habitación para ponerse una ropa mas cómoda para limpiar

-yo tengo que ir a la torre hokage, tengo una mision con mi equipo-dijo itami mientras tomaba su armadura anbu y se la ponía encima de su camisa-nos vemos luegos oka-sama-dijo itami con una dulce sonrisa para desaparecer en un shunshin

 **mientras tanto en los bosques de hi no kuni**

Árboles, era lo único que podían ver, un camino rodeado de árboles hasta donde llegaba la vista, nada más, un simple sendero y árboles , pero los árboles no son lo que nos interesa a nosotros, no, claro que no, lo que nos interesa son las personas que van por ese sendero, eran tres para ser mas especifico. el primero era un hombre de 1,90 cm de alto que parecía de unos 30 años o más, su cabello era rubio y lacio cubriendo la ceja izquierda, llevaba lentes de aviador que no dejaban ver sus ojos, ademas tenia una barba de un par de semanas, su vestimenta consistía en una camisa blanca con los últimos tres botones abiertos dejando ver su pecho ligeramente marcado, tenía las mangas arremangadas hasta por debajo de los codos y tenía una muñequera roja en la mano derecha y un reloj en la izquierda, usaba un pantalón corto azul con franjas diagonales verdes hasta las rodillas y con varios bolsillos, en sus pies llevaba sandalias de playa simples, tenia una katana amarrada a una cuerda algo gastada usandola de forma que iba desde su hombro derecho hasta su costado derecho, pero por el peso de la katana esta estaba de forma vertical en su cintura, además de eso no llevaba ningún otra arma.

el otro también era un hombre,tenía poco más de 40 años, pero parecía de 20, y un físico ligeramente marcado,media 1.87, era pelirrojo con el pelo largo y atado en una cola de caballo baja que le llegaba hasta la cintura, además de un mechón que estaba sobre su ojo izquierdo, su cabeza era algo redonda, sus ojos eran color amatista, y tenía una cicatriz en la ceja izquierda, llevaba un chaleco naranja oscuro y debajo de este una camisa sin mangas negra, un pantalón negro con un porta kunai en su pierna izquierda, en su costado derecho llevaba una hermosa katana roja con un listón con el símbolo del clan uzumaki

el otro era más alto que el pelirrojo por unos 2 cm,parecia de unos 20 pero de hecho tenia 16 años,tenia el pelo blanco en punta y ojos azul eléctrico, tenía unas curiosas marcas en las mejillas, facciones bien definidas sin grasa de bebé, llevaba una playera sin mangas negra y ajustada, arriba una gabardina arremangada negra con fuego morado en los bordes, llevaba unos pantalones negros ambu y unas botas de combate con punta de acero y en las manos unos guantes sin dedos de color negro, en su costado izquierdo llevaba dos katanas, una azul oscuro y otra blanca, debajo de la gabardina llevaba dos objetos con forma de L, ambos aparentemente de oro

-y así fue como me revente el estomago de tanto comer-dijo el rubio con orgullo

-linda historia en especial cuando comiste todo ese ramen-dijo el pelirrojo con la mirada perdida y baba saliendo de su boca

-mi parte favorita fue cuando comiste cianuro-dijo el peliblanco

-si deja un feo sabor en la boca-dijo el rubio-bueno naruto ya pasaron 10 años desde que empezaste tu magica aventura con nosotros, ahora que harás-le pregunto el rubio al peliblanco moviendo los dedos mientras decía magia

-primero cobrarte el dinero que me debes-dijo y antes de que roy pudiera decir algo continuo-segundo terminar "ese" jutsu, tercero darle una paliza al hokage y a su hijo y cuarto tener un trio con un par de gemelas-dijo mientras enumeraba las cosas con los dedos

-bien, pero el cuarto ya lo hiciste-dijo roy tratando de cambiar el tema para que olvide su deuda, como iba a saber el que las babosas morían si las tiraban al mar

-oh, claro, las hermanas sonozaki, como olvidarlas-dijo naruto con una sonrisa recordando ciertas actividades nocturnas...y diurnas-bien y ustedes idiotas, que haran?-les pregunto naruto

-yo comeré ramen-ttebare-dijo un energético ren mientras terminaba de comer ramen

-yo grabare cierta película-dijo roy con una sonrisa pervertida,en otra parte del mundo cierto gamma_sannin pensaba que pronto tendría que invertir mucho dinero en una producción de cine, na seguramente estaba muy ebrio

-sigues con eso?, sabes que entre naruko_chan y yo no pasara nada, somo hermanos-dijo un poco sonrojado el oji-azul

-puede que si puede que no, pero no lo sabremos hasta que le metas el pene por-pero fue interrumpido cuando su mandíbula fue dividida en dos, pero al instante se volvió a regenerar quedando exactamente igual pero sin barba-¡puto sabes cuanto me tarda en crecer la barba!-gritó enfadado

-¡eso te pasa por ser un pervertido!-le grito naruto

-¡mira quien habla de pervertidos señor "me acuesto con cada chica que me coquetea"-le gritó roy mientras su brazo derecho se volvia negro

-¡tu solo estas celoso de que tengo más suerte con las mujeres que tú imbécil!-le grito naruto mientras sus brazos empezaban a generar ondas y emitían un sonido como una turbina

- **¡YA CÁLLENSE IMBÉCILES!** -le gritó un pequeño zorro de 3 colas que salió de entre los arbustos

-¡HAI KURAMA_SAMA!-gritó asustado ren mientras su brazo regresaba a su color normal

-zorro pulgoso-murmuro naruto mientras sus brazos dejaban de emitir ondas y ya no se escuchaba el sonido de turbinas

-hola kurama_san!-dijo un energético ren mientras comía otro ramen, era algo raro, se veia mucho mas energético e hiperactivo que siempre

-y a este que le pasa?-pregunto el zorro subiendo a la cabeza de naruto para acostarse, no se lo diría a nadie pero amaba ese lugar, resultaba extrañamente cómodo

-no lo se, a estado asi desde la mañana-dijo roy mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la ropa-que crees que tenga naruto?-le pregunto al albino con el zorro en la cabeza

-mmm no lo se talvez comio ramen radioactivo o está emocionado por poder ver a su hermanita,¡yo que mierda se roy!- le gritó el uzumaki menor

-tranquilo viejo, comete un snicker-dijo el rubio mientras le ofrecía un snicker, al instante su brazo fue cortado, pero poco despues crecio otro nuevo-creo que es un no-dijo roy con una gota en la nuca mientras se volvía a limpiar la sangre

-bueno, da igual, por cierto qué haremos cuando estemos en konoha, digo, no tenemos dinero, no tenemos casa ni comida y no creo que encuentres empleo, ni como ninja sirves -dijo el oji azul mientras veía como ren comía otro ramen y se preguntaba de donde carajo los sacaba

-es cierto ahora que lo dices-dijo el rubio-y si le pides dinero a alguno de tus amigos ricos ne?-pregunto roy alzando una ceja mientras veía al rubio negar con la cabeza-no? ni al viejo mono?-dijo mientras el rubio volvió a negar con la cabeza- la momia?, la uchiha sexi? tus padres?alguien maldita sea!-grito roy

-primero, soy descarado pero no tanto como para pedir dinero y asilo, segundo si llegara a pedir asilo seria solo para mi y ustedes vallansen a la mierda, y tercero olvídate que le pida algo a los namikaze-dijo mientras sacaba un cuchillo de sus bolsillos y revisaba su filo-ademas sabes que nunca le pediría nada a el idiota de minato-dijo mientras hacía un corte al aire imaginando que era el cuello del namikaze

-y tu madre?-preguntó el inmortal viéndolo con curiosidad

-nee,no lo se, soy neutral a lo que le pase a ella, digo, solo la veo como una persona cualquiera-dijo naruto alzando los hombros mientras lanzaba el cuchillo al aire lo tomaba y lo volvía a lanzar

-no es lo mismo que minato?-pregunto roy, de hecho le parecía curioso, segun el kushina era casi igual de mal padre que minato, pero naruto veía a ella como cualquier otra persona

-no es diferente, lo que el hizo fue una estupidez, pudo sellar a kurama en solo uno de nosotros, o solo dividir el alma en dos y sellarlo en solo dos, aunque lo piense no le veo sentido, es como si hubiese tenido planeado todo desde el comienzo-dijo naruto con cara seria mientras pensaba y usaba el cuchillo como escarbadiente

-o talves solo es estupido, no le des vuelta al asunto-dijo roy restando importancia, algunas veces su alumno pensaba demasiado las cosas-oye, ya estamos cerca, allá están las puertas las ves?-dijo señalando a unas puertas bastante grandes con su mano

-claro, no estoy ciego-le dijo naruto- _bien supongo que tendré que volver a ese pozo de mala muerte_ -pensó frunciendo el ceño

-no te deprimas, recuerda, ahora le puedes meter un kunai al que trate de hacerte algo-dijo roy mientras levantaba el pulgar con una sonrisa brillante

-tus frases emotivas si que me conmueven- dijo naruto, cuando de la nada tuvo un escalofrío-C-creo que mikoto_san me va a dar una paliza-dijo en vos alta

- **ya lo creo mocoso, y va a ser divertido cuando pase** -le dijo el zorro en su cabeza con una sonrisa

-gracias por el apoyo saco de pulgas-le dijo naruto mientras roy se acercaba a él escuchando lo que decia

-mikoto?, es la uchiha endemoniadamente sexi?-le pregunto mientras recordaba los mejores consejos para ligar de su padre-ahora me arrepiento de no haber aprendido a cocinar con oto_san-pensó con un aura depresiva

-si, pero piensas en ligar con ella y te mando con shinigami_sama a que saldes la deuda que le debes-le dijo naruto mirándolo de reojo con el ceño fruncido

-que mal alumno eres, te quieres quedar con todas las chicas guapas, ni una dejas para tu pobre y sensual sensei-dijo fingiendo tristeza

-ya te gustaría roy, tu de sensual no tienes nada-ttebare-dijo ren mientras comía ramen...otra vez

- **y tu de donde sacaste el ramen?** -le preguntó el zorro con curiosidad, algunas veces pensaba que podía crearlo de la nada

-no lo se ya estaba en mi mano cuado empecé a comerlo dijo alzando los hombros mientras se llevaba los fideos a la boca mientras pasaban las puertas-vaya ya llegamos-dijo mientras volvía a comer su ramen

-bienvenido a konoha, cual es su asunto aquí?-pregunto el chunnin que estaba de turno

-eh? si, yo quiero una hamburguesa sin queso y con mayonesa extra y papas, y también una cerveza-le dijo roy mientras a todos les salía una gota en la nuca

-no es de esos imbécil-le dijo naruto a roy-disculpen a este, es que quedo idiota cuando se golpeó la cabeza,venimos a ver a sandaime_sama-dijo el albino al chunin de nombre izumo si mal lo recordaba, era uno de los pocos que lo trataban con neutralidad

-son conocidos de el?- pregunto el otro chunnin de nombre koketsu-preparándose por si intentaban algo, aunque el de pelo blanco se le hacía familiar

-si, yo soy un conocido suyo, y ellos vienen conmigo-dijo el oji-azul apuntando hacia atrás donde estaban ren y roy

-bueno, tienen que llenar estos papeles primero-dijo izumo-aquí tienen-dijo entregándoles a los tres unas formas para llenar

-nombre?,roy w. ishura-dijo roy mientras escribía su nombre-edad? mmm no lo se, oe naruto cuantos años tengo?-le pregunto al uzumaki mientras los chunnin observaban curiosos y koketsu estaba mas seguro de que conocía al albino

-y yo como voy a saberlo si tu no lo sabes idiota-le dijo el ex-namikaze al rubio mientras llenaba su propia forma

-bueno pondre, ammm 30-dijo mientras escribía-sexo?, no mucho desde los últimos mil años-dijo el ishura anotando eso

-se refiere a si eres hombre pedazo de estúpido-le dijo naruto con una gota en la nuca

-ohhh-dijo mientras tachaba y ponía hombre-es usted shinobi?, bueno no soy un ninja pero se defenderme, así que no-dijo mientras redondeaba el no-trae flora o fauna extranjera?no, no tengo flores ni flautas-dijo mientras escribía-motivo de su visita, trabajo y vacaciones? si, contrabando de cigarros? si, asesinar a minato? se-dijo mientras terminaba de llenar la forma y se la entregaba a él izumo que tenía una sonrisa forzada y una gota en la nuca

-bien quieren que alguien los guie hasta la mansion de sandaime_sama?-pregunto koketsu

-no gracias, yo se donde queda-dijo naruto mientras les hacia una seña a ren y a roy para que lo siguieran

-espera aun no eh terminado-dijo ren-ok por donde me quede, a si...¿que es flora?-dijo mientras naruto tenia una gota en la nuca

despues de media hora que tardaron en ayudar a ren a llenar la forma ya estaban caminando por las calles de la hoja mientras los aldeanos los veian curiosos, y algunas aldeanas veian al albino algo ruborizadas y otras con miradas llenas de lujuria

-hola guapo-dijo una aldeana, bastante bonita en opinian del oji-azul

-hola preciosa-le dijo roy con una sonrisa pervertida

-no te hablaba a ti, le hablaba al de pelo blanco-dijo la aldeana mirando a roy con cara de asco

-bueno roy, mala suerte-dijo el uzumaki menor-y, nos vemos luego bonita-le dijo a la chica mientres le guiñaba el ojo y la chica se sonrojaba un poco

-puto suertudo, casanova de cuarta, mal alumno que opaca la sensualidad de su sensei-mascullo roy con un aura oscura mientras hacia circulos con el dedo en el suelo-bueno, vallamos a la casa de el viejo, no podria resistir otra escena asi-dijo el inmortal con el ceño fruncido mientras caminaba con direccion hacia la casa del sandaime...que estaba al otro lado, claro el no tiene porque saberlo

-bueno, mientras el estupido se va a quien sabe donde, vamos a la casa de saru_jiji-dijo el peli-blanco

-okei-dijo ren mientras comia ramen

-de donde sacas el ramen-le pregunto naruto

-no lo se, aparece en mi mano cuando me doy cuenta-dijo ren alzando los hombros

-me sorprende que sigas vivo-le dijo naruto mientras caminaba tranquilamente

 **torre hokage**

podemos apreciar a un muy cansado rubio durmiendo sobre una pila de documentos tranquilamente, si, no era nada mas ni nada menos que minato namikaze, el yondaime hokage de konoha, el porque estaba dormido, bueno resulta que aun con los kage bushin el apeleo seguia siendo mortal, ademas de en una semana seria la graduacion de la ultima generacion de ninjas en salir de la academia ninja, bueno, era mucho papeleo, ademas ultimamente varios grupos de bandidos an aparecido mutilados por todo hi no kuni y llendo en direccion a konoha, pero lo mas escalofriante es que algunos parecia que un animal salvaje les habia atacado ya que le faltaban varios pedazos de carne, y segun las autopcias que se realizaron ese animal era un ser humano, si demaciado escalofriante, solo esperaba que el escuadron ambu que mando a investigar este bien, pero eso no es importante, por ahora, lo importante era el yondaime que al parecer hablaba dormido

-otra ves...espera...espera...ahora kakashi...no...espera k-kushina-dijo esta ves con miedo-no yo no te dije gorda a ti-dijo aterrado-¡NO NO ME MATES AUN TENGO MUCHO QUE HACER!-grito mientras despertaba sudado y aterrado hasta la medula-uff fue un sueño que suerte-dijo ahora mas relajado mientras miraba el papeleo sobre su escritorio-soy yo o esto se multiplica-dijo mientras suspiraba con cansancio-necesito una secretaria-dijo viendo una foto de kushina bastante furiosa y con el cabello formando 9 colas-¡SECRETARIO SECRETARIO!-gritaba aterrado para guardar rapidamente la foto en un cajon y cerrar el cajon con llave para arrojarla por la ventana-uff estuvo cerca-dijo el rubio...-porque tengo esa foto?-se pregunto minato cuando tocaron la puerta-pase-dijo para que pase un chunnin con, si mas papeleo-mierda, porque no te llevaste mi alma shinigami_sama-penso con cascadas de lagrimas callendo por sus ojos

-hokage_sama aqui estan todas las personas que entraron en el turno de la mañana-dijo el chunin-con su permiso me retiro-dijo el chunin para hacer una reverencia y salir de la oficina

-bien veamos quien vino-dijo minato mientras leia todos los informes, despues de un rato solo faltaron tres-bien veamos este,nombre Roy W. ishura, edad 30, civil, que deice aqui, no traigo flores ni flautas?,debe ser idiota, asuntos en konoha... mierda otro mas que quiere contrabandear ciagarros-se dijo el hokage, tendria que quitar eso del formulario-bien, este es Ren Uzumaki, vaya, esto se lo tengo que avisar al consejo-dijo bastante impresionad, no todods los dias aparecia un uzumaki de la nada-40 años, ninja, no trae nada, trabajo y vacaciones y asesinarme, bueno almenos no va a contrabandear nada-dijo firmando los papeles, a el solo le interesaba el uzumaki-oh queda una-dijo mientras la tomaba y la leia-naruto uzumaki-susurro con los ojos abiertos de par en par-¡AMBU!-grito minato y al instante 4 ambus aparecieron delante de el-quiero que busquen a todas las personas que entraron hoy a la aldea-dijo el yondaime

-los traemos aqui?-pregunto el que parecia ser el lider con una mascara de perro

-no, quiero que encuentren a naruto uzumaki-impresionando a los ambu-no creo que haya cambiado mucho, pero de ser asi quiero que vigilen las casas de sandaime_sama y el barrio uchiha, si ven a alguien desconocido pidanle que venga aqui, pero no esta permitido usar la fuerza-dijo minato seriamente mientras los ambu desaparecian en bolas de humo, solo esperaba que ningun aldeano intentara nada, si el que entro era en verdad su hijo no queria darle una mala impresion-esto se lo tengo que contar a kushina-dijo minato mientras hacia un clon-tu continua con el papeleo-le dijo al clon para desaparecer en un destello amarillo

-...mierda...-dijo el clon al ver que el papeleo se habia multiplicado casi diez veces

 **con naruto y ren**

-¡VUELVE AQUI REN, SOLO VOY A ROMPERTE LOS HUESOS!-gritaba el albino con sus pistolas en manos mientras le disparaba a ren que se escondia detras de un poste, y se preguntaran que mierda esta pasando, bueno es sencillo mientras caminaban hacia la casa de sarutobi ren desidio molestar a naruto ya que estaba aburrido, y bueno, una cosa llevo a la otra y naruto perdio la conpostura y tuvo un ataque de ira y desidio matar a ren, asi es, nuestro heroe tiene muy poca paciencia y ataques de ira, ataques de ira muuy violentos

-¡lo siento naruto, pero porfavor no me mates!-gritaba el aterrado ren a su sobrino que seguia disparando hasta que una bala le rozo la pierna-¡HEY ESO ESTUVO CERCA!¡ACASO QUIERES MATARME!-grito el pelirrojo mas asustado que antes

-¡SI QUIERO MATARTE Y LUEGO ME COMERE TU CARNE BASTARDO!-grito el enfurecido ojiazul que paro por que se quedo sin balas-¡MIERDA!-grito mientras desefundaba sus katanas y las sujetaba de manera inversa-¡PREPARATE PARA CONVERTIRTE EN ABONO REN!-grito el uzumaki corriendo hacia ren

-¡ESTO YA NO ES DIVERTIDO!-grito ren mientras corría llorando

- **¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA CORRE REN, CORRE O NARUTO TE MATARA!** -reía kurama mientras la gente veía la curiosa escena y algunos veían algo asustados a kurama- **que? nunca vieron un zorro parlante?** -dijo kurama viendo con asco a los aldeanos que se asustaron mas

-vamos antes de que el jefe mate a ren-dijo un clon de naruto que salio de la nada y tomo a kurama para ponerlo en su cabeza para luego disolverce como si fuera viento

-eso fue lo mas raro que vi en mi vida-dijo un ninja que fumaba un cigarrillo

-no podria estar mas de acuerdo, aunque el chico de pelo blanco se me hace conocido-dijo otro ninja que se veia bastante enfermo-...quieres ir a tomar un trago-le pregunto al del cigarro que le respondio con un "despues de esto si"

 **en el bosque de la muerte**

-cua cua cua, ahora que lo pienso no se donde vive el viejo-se dijo asi mismo roy mientras escuchaba movimientos entre los arbustos-creo que me van a violar los lindos animalitos de este bosque-se dijo mientras temblaba de miedo

 **con naruto**

-donde mierda estas ren-pregunto a la nada ahora con sus katanas enfundadas- _mmm ustedes saben donde puede estar_ -dijo en su mente mientras pasaba por el area comercial de konoha

-la verdad no tengo idea, aunque yo preferirira hacer turismo-dijo una voz masculina en su cabeza-ya sabes, ver esos rostros que hay en la montaña, y comer comida local-volvio a decir esa voz mientras naruto entraba a una tienda de armas

- _no creo queseria buena idea dejarte ir por ahi sin cuidado, ya sabes hay que mantener el perfil bajo, y aunque pases desapercibido por tu apariencia, tu forma de ser hara que nos traten de matar sin tener una hora de haber llegado_ -le replico a la voz de su mente con seriedad mientras veia las armas que habia en las paredes

-mal portador-dijo la voz aparentemente enojada mientras tomaba una katana negra y le sacaba la funda viendo su filo

-y yo puedo salir-dijo otra voz, esta vez femenina, mientras naruto pasaba los dedos por el filo viendo que tan filosa estaba el arma

- _no creo, tu no eres exactamente de las personas que pueden pasar desapercibido_ -dijo a la otra voz mientras dejaba la katana donde estaba y veía otras

-mou yo quería salir un rato-dijo la la segunda voz mientras naruto tomaba una granada y se preguntaba de donde mierda salio esto

- _no es el momento, tal vez cuando estemos en privado_ \- dijo lo ultimo con voz seductora mientras que escuchaba a la primera voz vomitar, la segunda voz estaba apunto de contestar hasta que alguien le hablo al albino

-oi blanquito necesitas algo- le pregunto el sujeto de la tienda, naruto se volteo a verlo con un tick en la ceja, era un joven mayor que el,talvez unos 25, pelo castaño y corto hacia atras, sus ojos eran marron oscuros, vestia con una camisa amarilla suave casi blanca, de mangas cortas y abierta, debajo de esta llebaba una playera blanca de mangas cortas, la parte inferior no se podia apreciar ya que estaba detras del mostrador-y deja eso nos mataras a todos-dijo con la cabeza apoyada en su mano izquierda-

-eh, ok-dijo mientras lanzaba la granda hacia el sujeto que la atrapo con su mano libre y la guardo en un cajon lleno de granadas, claro que el albino no lo vio-por cierto de donde sacaste eso?- le pregunto al castaño que solo alzo los hombros

-las hice yo, no es tan rapido como un sello explosivo en una kunai, pero lo conpensa con potencia-dijo mientras tomaba una del cajon y se la mostraba-como ves esta hecho de acero, y en el interior esta repleto de sellos explosivos, le quitas esta cosita y luego la lanzas, luego explota y se fracmenta haciendo mas daño- dijo explicandole el funcionamiento al albino

-vaya debe ser peligrosa-dijo el albino ligeramente impresionado

-si, pero no hay nada mejor que esto-dijo mietras metia el pulgar en la espoleta y lo levanto rapidamente haciendo que la espoleta salga volando-ves es genial-le dijo con una sonrisa...-¡MIERDA!-dijo mientras la lanzaba hacia el almacen y cerraba la puerta y se escuchaba una explosion-mierda...bueno ya sabes como funciona-dijo mientras volvia a la misma poscicion en la que estaba

-vaya, se ve que son buenas-dijo el albino-bueno sabes, pasare por aqui luego ahora tengo que ir a ver a alguie-dijo el albino

-bueno yo limpiare el almacen antes de que venga mi prima-dijo el castaño mientras tomaba una escoba-por cierto me llamo corra, si algun dia quieres comprar un arma no dudes en pedirmelo, por cierto, lindas armas-le dijo al albino

-corra? es un tipo bastante raro, pero ed es 100 veces mas raro, asi que... talvez vuelva algun dia-dijo el albino mientras salia de la tienda-vaya que me desvie del trayecto, bueno solo espero que ren no este muerto-dijo lo ultimo alzando los hombros mientras se disolvia con el viento

en otro punto de la aldea mas especificamente en el jardin trasero de la mansion del sandaime se podia ver a este ultimo sentado mientras pintaba un paisaje tranquilamente mientras fumaba su unseparable pipa y

-vaya si que es una buena pintura-dijo una voz detras de el para darse vuelta y ponerse en poscicion de pelea y pensaba como es que ese joven llego hasta detras de el sin que se de cuenta

-quien eres y que quieres-pregunto sarutobi con voz firme preparandoce para cualquier cosa

-ay, me duele que no me reconozcas-dijo con voz dolida mientras ponia su mano sobre su corazon-que ya no me recuerdas, tal parece que la edad te esta pasando factura anciano-dijo al sandaime que estaba bastate confundido, de hecho el chico se parecia bastante a

-¿naruto?-pregunto con duda mientras el peliblanco asentia con una sonrisa y el viejo ampliaba los ojos para luego abrazarlo de forma paterna-sabia que volverias-dijo al albino que correspondio al abrazo

-claro que si viejo, to siempre cumplo mis promesas-dijo mientras se separaban y hiruzen lo miraba

-mira cuanto has crecido, pareces de 20, seguramente devez ser muy fuerte-dijo mientras alzaba la vista ya que el mucho mas alto que el-recuerdo cuando eras un pequeñin mira cuanto has crecido-le volvio a decir

-jaja viejo eso ya me lo dijiste, se nota que estas viejo, y si, sin sonar arrogante, si que me volvi fuerte- le dijo a su abuelo adoptivo

-ya viste a alguno de los otros-pregunto el viejo con una sonrisa en la cara mientras le hacia una ceña para ir adentro

-no, tu eres el primero-le dijo mientras tomaba haciento junto con sarutobi mientras tomaba haciento

-sabes que mikoto te matara no es asi-pregunto divertido el anciano

-si por eso la visitare a ella ultima, aunque eso seguramente la enojara mas-dijo el rubio mientras tomaba un vaso con agua que habia en la mesa

-jejeje asi es, pe-decia el anciano hasta que fue interrumpido cuando llego otro naruto con un zorro en la cabeza que salto a la cabeza del original mientras el clon desaparecia-vaya no sabia que podias usar el kage bushin, y por cierto de donde sacaste al zorro- dijo viendo al animalito que levanto la cabeza para verlo aburrido

- **tengo nombre viejo decrepito** -dijo el zorro con una voz gutural mientras el sandaime se ponia palido por un pensamiento que paso por su cabeza, aunque luego lo descarto

-v-vaya un zorro que habla-dijo el anciano bastante nervioso

-si, el problema es que se calle-dijo para recibir un zarpaso en la cara, claro que el rubio ni lo sintio-se llama kurama, aunque seguramente lo conoces como kyubi-le dijo al anciano que se ponia aun mas palido y la idea volvia a su mente-y no, no destruire la aldea...tal vez-dijo al anciano que se tranqulizo...un poco

-y como es que esta afuera de ti, y como es posible que no haya desrtruido la aldea-pregunto el viejo viendo al zorro y preparandoce para cualquier cosa

- **para tu conocimiento viejo de mierda, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que destruir esta mierda de aldea** \- dijo el zorro para luego recibir un "como que" de naruto- **dormir** -cotesto simplemente el zorro

-puto zorro holgazan-dijo naruto para luego ver que el viejo tenia los hombros bastante tensos y en alerta-no te preocupes viejo, kurama es un buen tipo, no lastimara a nadie...nadie que no se lo meresca, asi que no te preocupes, yo confio en el, asi que si tu confias en mi, tambien confia en el-dijo naruto simplemente mientras volvia a tomar agua mientras el viejo suspiraba y se relajaba un poco, si su nieto decia que el zorro era confiable, el confiaria en el zorro-ademas no es como si me estuviera controlando para luego destruir la aldea-dijo desinteresadamente mientras el viejo se tensaba visiblemente y miraba asu nieto con los ojos abiertos de par en par-era broma tranquilo,no me controla ni nada-dijo el albo para tranquilizar al viejo

-(suspiro) se nota que no cambiaste casi nada-dijo el vijo mientras veia al rubio que lo veia con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa de medio lado-pero si que cambiaste de apariencia, que te paso?-prgunto el anciano mientras veia el cabello blnaco del uzumaki

-ya sabes uno entrena mucho, tiene muchas peleas, una que otra herida mortal, y esas cosas-dijo mientras bajaba un poco el cuello de su playera mostrando una gran cicatriz en su pecho-y el pelo, bueno, sabes lo que le pasa a un uzumaki cuando llega a su limite?-pregunto para recibir una negacion de el anciano- bueno para decirlo de una manera cuando un uzumaki llega a su propio limite su cabello se vuelve blanco, y luego muere, claro que yo pude evitar la segunda parte-dijo tranquilamente mientras el anciano se sorprendia ligeramente-eso significa que supero mi propio estandar-dijo mientras se estiraba

-y como llegaste a tu limite- pregunto el anciano con curiosidad

-hay muchas fomasa de llegar, una pelea, una tecnica prohibida, entrenamiento excesivamente peligroso con 7 locos que no conocen la palabra moderacion-dijo el uzumaki mientras bajaba a kurama de su cabeza para ponerlo en la mesa y acariciar su cabeza mientras este ronroneaba como felino-puto zorro-penso naruto con una gota en su nuca

-imagino que fue lo último-dijo mientras fumaba de sus pipa

-si, pero no es que me queje, gracias a ellos pude llegar a ser lo que soy ahora-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa tranquila grabada en su rostro

-y donde estan esas personas-preguntó el anciano

-oh, bueno dos vinieron a konoha conmigo y deben estar por ahi, otro que iba a venir con nosotros tuvo un mensaje importante y se tuvo que ir a otro lado, pero vendrá luego, otros dos estan de mision, otro sobre mi cabeza y el otro...bueno ya está en un lugar mejor-dijo tristemente al final

-lo siento-dijo el viejo viendo que tocó un punto sensible-y donde estan los otros dos?-pregunto con curiosidad, quería conocer a las personas que entrenaron y cuidaron a su nieto

-uno seguramente comiendo ramen y el otro no muerto, eso te lo aseguro-dijo algo irritado

-oh-dijo el anciano, seguramente eran personas algo...peculiares, el viejo iba a decir algo más pero se dio cuenta de algo-¿mision? qué quieres decir con que dos estan de mision?-pregunto algo extrañado

-quiero decir que somos mercenarios-dijo tranquilamente el albo-y muy buenos por cierto-agrego mientras el anciano lo veía con incredulidad

-eres mercenario?-pregunto impresionado hasta que se dio cuenta de algo,pelo blanco, ojos azules, ropa oscura y portaba una katana blanca y la otra negra, en todo el libro bingo solo hay un mercenario que encaja con esas características-no me digas que tu eres-dijo algo pálido mientras el jinchuriki sonreia de oreja a oreja

-asi es viejo, soy el-dijo bastante feliz-el unico e inigualable Shirogami Oni(demonio de pelo blanco)dijo con orgullo mientras el viejo ponía una mano en su frente

-esto me dará mucho dolor de cabeza-dijo para luego suspirar-quien diría que mi nieto sería el famoso yami no hanta(cazador oscuro)-dijo para suspirar-y es cierto lo que dicen de ti?-pregunto algo triste el anciano-que eres un asesino despiadado-le pregunto triste el anciano

-eh?, bueno...no todo lo que dicen es cierto-dijo el albo desinteresadamente- por ejemplo, eso de que mate a un pueblo entero es mentira-dijo mientras el anciano suspiraba de alivio-no mate a los animales, digo soy un monstruo pero no podría matar a un animal indefenso-dijo el albino mientras se metia el dedo meñique por el oído

-y niños?-preguntó el viejo esperando recibir una respuesta negativa

-eh? a si tambien mato niños, es mejor que mueran rápidamente a tener una vida horrible sin sus padres-dijo naruto simplemente

- _por kami, naruto en que te has convertido_ -penso el anciano tristemente-y que haras ahora que estas en konoha?-pregunto el anciano queriendo cambiar el tema

-mmm no lo se, convertirme en ninja, quizá mate uno que otro civil, patearle el trasero al namikaze y a su hijo, y obviamente convertirme en hokage-dijo sonriendo

-vaya, veo que al menos no cambiaste la idea de ser hokage...y matar civiles...y darle una paliza a minato-dijo el sandaime, y ahora que lo pensaba no cambió del todo-y dime ya tienes novia?-pregunto el anciano moviendo las cejas tratando de avergonzar a su nieto

-jajajaja, buen intento viejo, pero no me avergonzaras tan fácil, y si tengo novia, o novias para ser preciso-dijo el ojiazul mientras el sarutobi se sorprendía-y no solo eso, desde que llegué a hi no kuni he tenido tanto sexo con tantas mujeres que ya he perdido la cuenta-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-vaya-dijo el ex-hokage- parece que te volviste todo un casanova-dijo con una gota en la nuca

-que puedo decir viejo?, ellas son las que me coquetean, yo nunca me negaría a un poco de sexo-dijo como si nada, estaba apunto de decir algo más pero fue interrumpido por un ambu

-naruto_san, se solicita su presencia en la oficina del hokage inmediatamente-dijo para desaparecer en una bocanada de humo

-y ahí va la tranquilidad-dijo naruto mientras sacaba sus armas y les ponía un cargador nuevo a cada una para volverlas a enfundar y estirar sus músculos-viejo quieres venir?-le preguntó al anciano

-solo, por favor no mates a nadie-le pidió al uzumaki

-jeje no prometo nada, pero de todas formas tengo ganas de una buena pelea-dijo el mercenario-vamos caminando?-preguntó a lo que el anciano aceptó-bien vamos!-dijo mientras sacaba una armónica de un bolsillo interno de su gabardina

-sabes tocar?-preguntó el anciano mientras naruto lanzaba una gran carcajada

-viejo soy el mejor en esto, ademas no la uso solo para la música- dijo mientras la acercaba a su boca y tocaba una tonada algo pegajosa

-vaya, si que eres bueno-dijo mientras el oji azul sonreía oscuramente

-bien vamos antes de que se me pase el buen humor y mate a alguien-dijo con una sonrisa forzada- _bien bastardo, es hora de que me las pagues todas juntas_ -pensó mientras su cabello ocultaba sus ojos

- **ahhh(bostezo) donde mierda esta naruto** -dijo cierto kitsune completamente oscuro y lo único que escuchó fue el eco de sus voz- _ **...mierda, no de nuevo-**_ pensó mientras se tapaba las orejas con sus patas delanteras y el eco se volvía más fuerte que antes- **¡PUTO NARUTO ESTA ME LA PAGARAS!** -grito mientras el eco se hacía tan fuerte que aun con las orejas tapadas podía evitar escucharlo

 **fin cap 4**

 **y se acabo el cap**

 _a mi parecer quedo muy corto_

 **como tu pene**

 _vete a la mierda_

 **bueno, y aqui esta el cap, me tarde mas de lo que esperaba pero ahi les va, ahora mismo estoy escribiendo el quinto**

 _y espero mas reviews :v_

 **callate no haces nada asi que no puedes pedir nada**

 _ignorare eso, ya sin mas me despido bye bye_


	6. momentos de tensiopara algunos

**hoooooolaa mis queridos y sensuales lectoreessssss...s**

 _idiota_

 **bueno da igual, hoy no tengo mucho que decir así que ahí les va el cap**

 **.946:** qué bueno que te aya gustado

 **TXPOK2460:** gracias por tu apoyo

 **0megachaotic:** gracias, no creo que sea el mejor pero hago un esfuerzo para que les guste, y créeme, la venganza sera dolorosa en varios aspectos, y sasUKE va a sufrir mucho, si pudiera sentiría lastima por el, pero no siento lastima por nadie, y si, este naruto es el amo, y ni siquiera tubo que patearle el culo a alguien

 **Guest:** jejeje es no lo decido yo, pero dentro de poco se cierran las votaciones

 **xpegasox:** si este naruto es todo un loquillo como dicen algunos, y aquí esta la conti, y sobre las chicas, eso no se dice, y mikoto? enserio ella junto a konan encabezan la lista, ups eso no lo tenia que haber dicho, pero ya esta

 **Guest:** jejeje como ya lo dije eso no lo decido... de hecho si pero no tengo ganas

 **Kaiser kai charlychan500:** gracias y que bueno que te halla dado risa

 **Dark Blade 2017:** gracias... creo, pero me siento alagado

 **yair:** que bueno que te gustara, y ni yo tengo idea de dónde saca el ramen ren, y los elementos de naruto, estuve pensando en un par pero estoy abierto a sugerencias, y sobre naruto, bueno en este cap tendrás una idea de que tan poderoso es, y bien por el reporte, ahora te asciendo a cabo...creo que debo dejar las drogas

 **y aquiii esta el cap**

 _disclaimer, aquí esta el disclaimer_

 **Disclaimer:** en serio si naruto me perteneciera sasuke hubiese muerto en el primer cap y el rubiolas tendría un harem

-humano hablando-

- _humano pensando-_

 **-biju hablando-**

 _ **-biju pensando-**_

-zanpakuto hablando-

 _-_ _zanpakuto pensando-_

 **(notas del autor)**

 **momentos de tensión...para algunos**

naruto y sarutobi caminaban tranquilamente mientras el peliblanco tocaba su armónica tranquilamente, la gente los miraban curiosos, los hombres veían al albo como si trataran de recordar quien era ya que se les hacia familiar, y las mujeres bueno, lo veían como si fuera un trozo de carne... el trozo de carne más delicioso que nunca habían visto antes, y claro que el rubio estaba dispuesto a dejarse devorar por todas esas féminas, claro que no podrían aguantar más de 30 rondas, y para el eso era muy poco, sep la resistencia del shirogami oni era legendaria y no solo en batalla, claro faltaba bastante aún para llegar a la torre al paso que iban, y eso hacia que las personas que estaban en la torre se impacientaba y se ponían cada vez más nerviosos, claro que el rubio sabia eso, y por eso mismo iba tan lento

-y bien naruto que harás en cuanto los veas-pregunto el sandaime preocupado por su nieto que guardo la armónica, miro a la nada un minuto y con una cara que dejaría en vergüenza a cualquier ambu de raíz le dijo

-no tengo ni puta idea-dijo mientras al viejo le salía una gota del tamaño de un puño en la nuca, el uzumaki iba a decir algo más pero se empezó a escuchar el sonido de un violín y luego la voz de una mujer cantando-eh?, o es mi celular-dijo mientras sacaba un objeto rectangular y negro que decía llamada entrante de "imbécil" y el ojiazul deslizó el dedo y se lo llevó al oído derecho-que necesitas?-pregunto cortante

-((oye esa no es manera de saludar a tu maestro no crees))-se escuchó del teléfono-((por cierto, podrías venir a buscarme a un bosque aterrador, es que aquí ya me arrancaron varios brazos y piernas y casi me violan como 15 veces))-dijo roy mientras se escuchaban sonidos como de rugidos y cosas rompiéndose

-podría ir, pero no tengo ganas de hacerlo-contestó simplemente el albo mientras escuchaba un "¡alejate tigre del diablo!" de un aterrado roy -mmm de acuerdo lo haré, iré por ti pero quiero algo a cambio idiota-dijo naruto mientras se escuchaba un "espera tengo mie-" dijo hasta que el albino corto la llamada-oye viejo quieres ayudarme a buscar a un idiota- le pregunto al sandaime que tenia cara de estar pensando

-no tendríamos que ir a la torre hokage?-preguntó tranquilamente el ex hokage

-exacto, tendriamos-dijo con media sonrisa -además ya esperaron bastante, esperar un par de horas mas no les hará mal-dijo con malicia

-mmm creo que tienes razón-dijo el viejo sonriendo igual que el rubio que saco su armónica para volver a tocar

 **torre hokage**

minato podría contar con una sola mano los momentos en los que estuvo tan nervioso y aterrado como ahora, durante el parto de sus hijos estuvo muy nervioso, mas que nada porque kushina prometió que le daría una paliza por hacerle pasar el dolor del parto,claro que tuvo suerte que ese enmascarado alla llegado y liberado al kyubi y que ella olvidara esa promesa, luego le sigue el momento en que invoco a shinigami, estaba más que nervioso, pero este momento superaba a todos los otros, y para empeorar las cosas naruto aun no llegaba, ¡y el anbu le aviso hace una hora!, porque no llegaba? le habrá pasado algo?, los aldeanos supieron quién es y lo están golpeando?,no el formulario decía que era ninja asi que puede defenderse,pero, tambien decia que era mercenario! eso significa que era un asesino? esperaba que no, porque si kushina se enteraba le daría una paliza... a el, eso era lo que lo ponía mas nervioso, cualquier hombre se reiría de el, pero su esposa le aterraba cuando se enojaba, y no lo admitiría delante de kushina! si le dijera que le daba miedo seguramente kushina le daría una paliza, la amaba pero quería mantener su masculinidad intacta

-maldición cuando llegara-dijo una hermosa mujer de pelo largo y rojo con unos bellos ojos amatista y una cara algo redonda con un broche en su lado izquierdo para que su cabello no cubriera su ojo, su vestimenta era un vestido sin mangas verde sobre una camisa blanca de mangas cortas y unas sandalias ninjas, su cuerpo era el de una diosa en todo el sentido de la palabra, grande pechos copa E con un vientre plano y grandes caderas con un trasero redondo y firme con piernas largas y torneadas, claro no podría apreciarse ese escultural cuerpo por la ropa holgada que llevaba

-n-no lo se kushi_chan, según el ambu lo llamó hace 1 hora-dijo minato asustado mientras veía a su esposa que lo miraba bastante enojada-lo siento kushina_sama por favor no me haga daño!-dijo minato aterrado mientras suplicaba perdón **(para los lectores:en serio, eso es patético, minato es patético : &)**

 **meanwhile in Forest of death(perdón, no pude evitarlo)**

-la cucaracha, la cucaracha, ya no puede caminar-cantaba roy mientras veía desde un árbol a una cucaracha sin patas que él había arrancado, algo normal en él si fuese porque el insecto era del tamaño de un perro-porque un idiota que fuma droga, le arrancó las patitas de atrás!-cantaba roy hasta que un palo lo golpeó en la cabeza con tal fuerza que su ojo izquierdo salió de su cuenca-okei entiendo, nada de crueldad insectil...existe esa palabra?-se preguntó cuando de repente otro palo aún más grande que el anterior le golpeó la cabeza rompiéndole el cuello-ok, eso era innecesario-dijo roy acomodándose la cabeza y dándose una palmada en el ojo izquierdo poniéndolo en su lugar

-para mi si-dijo naruto que era acompañado por sarutobi que vio todo impresionado y se preguntaba cómo era posible que un palo pudiera hacer tanto daño-y por cierto, que mierda te paso?-pregunto viendo a roy que solo llevaba sus pantalones y a la camisa le faltaba bastantes partes

-digamos que los animalitos aquí son peores de lo que me esperaba...c-casi me violan-dijo abrazando la pierna de naruto mientras temblaba-tengo miedo-dijo susurrando

-¡SUÉLTAME MALDITO AFEMINADO LAME ESCROTOS!-grito naruto mientras le pateaba la cara con su otra pierna para que lo suelte, pero el rubio no cedía así que recurrió a otro plan-¡mira!-dijo señalando a hacia otra dirección, cuando roy miro para ese sitio naruto le dio una patada imbuida en haki con tanta fuerza que el rubio salió volando...y sus brazos quedaron enganchados a la pierna del albo-idiota-murmuro mientras el anciano veía todo con una gota en la nuca

- _veo que se tienen confianza_ -pensó el anciano, ver a esos dos interactuar te hacía preguntarte, qué mierda está pasando con la humanidad-naruto creo que deberíamos ir a la torre-dijo girando a ver al albo que-que carajos!-gritó el viejo con ganas de vomitar, lo que estaba viendo era a su nieto, eso seria normal, de noser porque estaba masticando, y la pregunta era,¿qué tiene eso de malo?, bueno teniendo en cuenta de que tenía uno de los brazos del inmortal en su mano y este mismo tenia, o mas bien le faltaba un gran trozo de carne, bueno la respuesta era más que obvia-naruto que mierda estas haciendo?-pregunto exaltado el anciano

-eh? nada solo estoy comiendo-contestó tranquilamente hasta que se dio cuenta de algo...-oh y no dejaría que esto se desperdiciara-dijo tranquilamente mientras le daba otra mordida al brazo y el viejo no lo resistió mas y vomito todo su desayuno en el piso-vamos viejo no es para tanto, soy amigo de un zorro demonio con poder casi ilimitado, es obvio que se me pegaron algunas de sus costumbres-dijo el albo sintiéndose ofendido por la forma en que lo miraba su abuelo

-(suspiro)supongo que no puedo hacer nada al respecto-dijo algo triste cuando su nieto estaba por volver a comer-por favor espera a que me valla-dijo un poco asqueado el anciano

-viejo aguafiesta, pero no te preocupes, como solo la carne de roy, como ya viste puede regenerarse bastante rapido, asi que no problema-dijo mientras guardaba el brazo en un pergamino, disfrutaría de un brazo a la parrilla más tarde, claro que si-bien ya vamonos, ¡roy vámonos!-gritó el albo

-en cuanto salga de aquí lo haré-dijo el bulto en el estómago de una gran serpiente

-idiota-dijo naruto mientras se cubría la cara con la mano, en serio, algunas veces las estupideces de roy le daban migraña, y ni hablar cuando estaban todos reunidos en un solo punto

después de un rato en el que esperaron a que la serpiente digiera a roy porque naruto se negaba a matar a un animal y que el inmortal se pusiera ropa nueva ya que la anterior fue digerida por el reptil fueron rumbo hacia la torre del hokage mientras naruto tocaba la armónica y roy contaba sus estupi- es decir historias bastantes...extrañas

-y entonces mi amigo me dijo que no era personal y me disparo, pero mi otro amigo salto y recibió la bala por mi, aunque no era necesario, y mi otro amigo, el que fue violado por un transexual se enojo y golpeo a mi amigo, el que me disparó, pero lo golpeo tan fuerte que lo mató-contaba roy su historia a sarutobi que escuchaba todo y asentía, pero en realidad quería dejar de escucharlo

-ya cállate roy-dijo naruto con una vena palpitando en su frente

-eh bueno, pero solo porque ya llegamos-dijo roy mientras veía como alguien se acercaba a él comiendo ramen, no tenía que ser un genio para saber quién era-oh kohina_san es usted-dijo un sonriente roy a la figura que resultaba ser ren-o solo eres tu-dijo deprimido

-hola roy, hola naruto, hola viejo que no conozco-saludo el siempre hiperactivo uzumaki a los tres

-y tu donde estabas imbécil, me pase todo el día buscándote **(si claro)** -dijo naruto dándole un golpe en la cara al uzumaki mayor

-¡itai!, eso no era necesario-dijo sobándose la nariz por el dolor-y por cierto quien es el viejito-dijo viendo al sarutobi que solo se preguntaba de si los otros sujetos serían iguales

-soy hiruzen sarutobi, un gusto-dijo estrechando la mano con ren

-ohh tiene la misma voz que dumbledore, el de las películas del mago ese de lentes-dijo ren emocionado

-hey! qué te parece, ren tiene razón, tiene la misma voz que la traducción en latino-dijo roy mientras el anciano se pregunta de qué estaban hablando, quién rayos era dumbledore y que era eso de traducción en latino

-idiotas, no pueden dejar de decir incoherencias solo por un minuto-dijo naruto dándoles un golpe en la cabeza a cada uno-bueno en que estaba?,a si, el idiota pelirrojo es ren uzumaki, mi tío y legítimo líder del clan uzumaki...por ahora-le dijo naruto a hiruzen que se sorprendió al saber que enfrente suyo estaba el "difunto" hermano de kushina-pero no te dejes engañar por el nombre, es un idiota hasta su núcleo-agrego naruto

-vaya, veo que no negaste tus raíces al menos-dijo algo contento el anciano

-claro que no, el clan uzumaki es el mejor clan que existe-dijo naruto viendo como ren comenzaba a comer otro ramen-aunque es una lastima que este lleno de idiotas amantes del ramen-dijo con una gota en la nuca y sarutobi le daba la razón, incluso mito_sama tenía esa obsesión por el ramen, ni hablar de kushina y sus hijos, excepto naruto, desde que volvió no lo vio comer ramen en ningún momento solo lo vio comer...lo mejor seria olvidar el asunto-bien, dejemos el relleno para después, hay una familia que humillar-dijo naruto recibiendo gritos de apoyo de ren y roy mientras avanzaban y sarutobi solo esperaba que nadie saliera herido...no mucho, caminaban tranquilamente por los pasillos de la torre hasta que llegaron a una puerta y al lado de esta se encontraba un escritorio...vacío-que acaso no tienen presupuesto para una secretaria?-pregunto naruto retóricamente

-de hecho, kushina le dijo a minato que si su asistente llegaba a ser mujer le cortaría las bolas y se las metería por su trasero-dijo sarutobi con un pequeño estremecimiento-claro que uso mas groserías-agrego el viejo recordando ese día

-en serio? wow minato es patético-dijo naruto mientras tocaba la puerta y se escuchaba un "pase" y el albo procedía a abrir la puerta para ser derribado por un borrón rojo y atrapado entre un par de cosas bastante grandes y suaves que lo asfixiaban y el albo decidió dejar de forcejear

-no harás nada para liberarte-preguntó la voz masculina en su cabeza

- _no, podrían tomar eso como acción hostil y pondría en riesgo la vida de ren y roy, así que lo mejor seria resignarse a morir honorablemente_ -dijo el albo recibiendo un "estoy de acuerdo" de la voz masculina de su cabeza

-¡pervertidos!-grito la voz femenina bastante enojada-ademas desde cuando te interesa la salud de los idiotas-preguntó la voz muy celosa en su mente

-desde que estoy atrapado en este par de preciosidades-dijo el albo mientras disfrutaba de ese ahogamiento mamario...existe ese término?

-k-kushina lo estas matando-gritó el yondaime a su esposa que apenas vio la puerta abrirse se lanzo encima de su hijo en un abrazo mortal...según el

-¡suertudo hijo de puta!-gritó roy-¿¡esto es por lo de fiore verdad!?, ¡shinigami bastardo!, ¡pues no me arrepiento!-grito a la nada el ishura mientras se arrodillaba y hacia círculos en el piso con un aura depresiva

-!sochi volviste!¡ya no te dejare ir!¡te compraré ese juguete que querías!¡perdóname!-gritaba kushina mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos y abrazaba más fuerte a naruto que devolvió el abrazo y la apretaba hacia el...para bueno, ya saben...pervertido

-creo que esta situacion no la había pensado-dijo sarutobi mientras se sentaba en un sofá que estaba en la sala y ren se sentaba a su lado mientras, si así es, comía ramen.

después de un rato en el que minato pudo separar a kushina de naruto y que este vuelva a respirar, aunque hubiese preferido morir entre esas bellezas.

por otra parte minato estaba muy nervioso, que haría, no sabia como abordar el tema, así que simplemente le hablaría como a menma

-h-hola na-naruto, e-es un g-gusto verte-dijo el namikaze bastante nervios

-no puedo decir lo mismo-dijo naruto cortante y con una expresión en blanco

-mierda-pensó minato-y q-que has he-hecho t-todo este tiempo?-pregunto minato tratando de romper el hielo

-me la pase pensando en mil maneras diferentes de patearte el culo-dijo simplemente-pero por lo que veo ya hay alguien que te humilla seguido-dijo mirando de reojo a kushina que estaba sentado en un sofá individual viendo todo, y al lado de ella se encontraban roy, ren y sarutobi comiendo unas palomitas mientras veian todo el espectaculo

-he he b-buen chiste-dijo minato riendo nervioso

-no era un chiste-dijo naruto mientras minato se ponía más nervioso-mira imbécil, seré franco, no me agradas y te considero patético y afeminado, y lo único que quiero es vivir en esta mierda de aldea y sin molestias, y la única razón por la que no estoy en iwa, kumo, kiri o suna es porque prometí volver aquí, esa es la única razón por la que en este momento no estoy en una competencia de bebidas con rasa-dijo tajante el albo mientras minato agradeció mentalmente esa promesa y se preguntaba porque hablaba del kazekage sin ningún tipo de respeto-y si te molesta, quiero irme de este lugar, ah por cierto el rubio necesita empleo y no es ninja, y como eres tan patético que tu esposa te da una paliza cuando respiras sin su autorización y no tienes las bolas suficientes como para hacerle frente roy a partir de ahora será tu asistente-dijo mientras se levantaba y minato estaba por decir algo cuando el rubio lo interrumpió-y si rechazas mi orden te daré una paliza que dejara a las de tu esposa como una brisa de verano, bien, imbeciles vámonos-dijo mientras roy y ren gritaban un "hai jefe" y lo seguían

-bueno si les soy sincero fue más simple de lo que creí-dijo sarutobi con un cubo lleno de palomitas y unos lentes 3D-de hecho pensé que alguno de ustedes terminaría llorando y con el corazón hecho pedazos-dijo el viejo mientras llevaba unas palomitas a su boca-bien, me voy a dormir antes de que el consejo empiece a jodernos-y así se fue a su casa dejando a minato y kushina callados

-q-que mierda fue eso-dijo minato, no entendía nada, tenia planeado todo un discurso emotivo sobre el bien de la aldea y que lo quería pero ni siquiera pensó que su hijo le importara un carajo

-no lo se-dijo kushina también confundida-pero por lo menos ahora esta en la aldea asi que ahora hay más posibilidades de que nos perdone-dijo kushina esperanzada hasta que la puerta se volvió a abrir y la cabeza de naruto se asomó de esta

-donde puedo comprar un departamento?-pregunto tajante como siempre

-n-no es necesario sochi pu-puedes quedarte con nosotros-dijo kushina esperando a que acepte

naruto estaba por negarse pero otra voz en su mente lo interrumpió

- **espera idiota, piensalo de esta forma, aceptar es igual a cama y comida gratis** \- dijo la extraña voz masculina en su mente, en un lugar que ni kurama o sus otras voces tenían acceso

- _buen punto, sin embargo no creo poder aguantar mas de 15 minutos sin matar a el namikaze junior y aunque me encantaría hacerlo nos traería problemas hasta que hagamos nuestro movimiento_ -le respondió a la voz-no, diganme donde venden departamentos-dijo como siempre cortante mientras kushina se deprimía un poco y minato le indicaba en que zona habia departamentos en venta-te lo agradeceria pero te odio, kushina_san-dijo haciendo un ligero movimiento de cabeza en forma de despedida y se retiraba

- _almenos no me odia_ -pensó kushina esperanzada de que su hijo la perdone-bueno, al menos conseguiste un secretario que no es una lagartona que quiere acostarse contigo-dijo kushina a minato que reía nervioso y muy asustado, aunque no lo admitiría en público su hijo también lo asusto, daba casi tanto miedo como kushina, y para el eso era imposible-da igual, tengo que ir a preparar la cena y no llegues tarde-dijo lo último en un tono que le erizó los pelos a minato mientras kushina salió y minato se quedo solo y volvió a sentarse en su asiento

-...tengo una esposa aterradora, un hijo que me odia y también es aterrador y ahora un secretario que no sabe el significado de fauna...porque no solo shinigami se llevo mi alma-se dijo mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos y se deprimia mas

 **en un lugar desconocido**

se podía apreciar a un hombre de casi 1.90 cm de alto, tenia cabello negro al igual que su esclera, sus irises eran rojos y el resto de su rostro no podía apreciarse por la falta de luz, su ropa consistía en una gabardina completamente negra y de manga larga, debajo de esta llevaba una camiseta negra y unos pantalones anbu negros, llevaba botas de combate negras y en su costado derecho tenía una katana completamente negra sin ningun detalle, caminaba tranquilamente en medio de un bosque totalmente oscuro, pero no necesitaba sus ojos para guiarse, estaba tranquilo aparentemente, todos los animales se alejaban de el con cada paso que daba

 _-aqui origen, oscuro me copias?, cambio_ -se escucho una voz algo distorsionada y saco un radio satelital de su bolsillo

-aqui oscuro, te copio origen, que es lo que necesita, cambio-pregunto con respeto a la voz del otro lado

 _-ya nos hemos establecido en mierdalandia, quiero que se lo avises a vacío, cambio-_ dijo la voz que parecía algo irritada

-hai origen, se lo avisare en cuanto lo vea, hasta entonces cuales son las nuevas ordenes?, cambio-preguntó el pelinegro

 _-nada, has lo que quieras, pero quiero que pases desapercibido, y en el caso de que alguien te reconozca quiero que lo neutralicen, cambio y fuera-_ se despidió la voz de la voz cortando la llamada

-espero que el jefe no pierda la paciencia, cuando se enfurece ni yo podría pararlo-dijo el sujeto con un ligero estremecimiento-aunque destruir konoha no seria tan malo, el jefe sufrió mucho en ese sitio, pero eso es lo de menos, ahora buscaré al maldito demente antes de que haga una estupidez-se dijo mientras parecía hacer un esfuerzo y murmuraba un "te encontre" y salio disparado hacia el sur

 **devuelta a konoha**

naruto, ren y roy caminaban por una de las tantas calles de konoha más específicamente en la zona que les indico minato para buscar una casa o departamento pero había problemas, el problema no eran encontrar casa, no, el problema era que eran muy pequeñas y eran más de 5 personas sin contar las novias de naruto, claro a muy a pesar de roy que se deprimía cada vez más cuando se enteraba de que su alumno tenía más novias, y claro los vendedores que querían estafarlos, el punto es que la única casa que era perfecta para ellos se salía del presupuesto, y bueno, hasta que consigan el dinero pasaría un tiempo, claro estaba la opción de ir con mikoto y pedirle un pequeño asilo, porque no? era la matriarca de un clan casi extinto y el barrio uchiha contaba con muchas casas vacías, podrían ir y pedirle asilo, pero claro mikoto le daría una paliza a naruto y este no estaba dispuesto a dejarse golpear por una sartén que dejaría a algo imbuido en haki destrozado de un golpe, y claro que sabia eso, perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces sus novias lo golpeaban con eso, y diablos! ni siquiera roy puede salir ileso de un sartenazo y eso que no sentia ningun tipo de dolor por la habilidad de su akuma no mi, pero nos desviamos del tema, ya estaba oscureciendo y la idea de dormir en la calle no era muy tentadora, podían ir a un hotel, pero naruto no entraba a un hotel sin tener sexo y no quieren compartir habitación con el en caso de que consiga una compañera para sus actividades, y si deseaban dormir seria mejor buscar otro sitio para dormir,

-oe naruto tengo hambre-dijo roy mientras su estomago rugía-tengo hambre, tengo hambre, tengo hambre, tengo hambre-empezó a repetir una y otra y otra ves

-¡YA CALLATE SI NO QUIERES QUE TE LLEVE DE NUEVO AL BOSQUE DE LA MUERTE PEQUEÑO BASTARDO!-gritó naruto ya sin paciencia -y ya te dije, cuando encontremos un lugar donde hospedarnos iremos a comer-dijo naruto mas tranquilo

-pero tengo hambre, y ya no quiero caminar-dijo esta vez ren que comía ramen

-tu no te quejes te la pasas comiendo ese ramen que haces aparecer de la nada así que no me hables de hambre-dijo pero aun asi roy y ren seguian quejándose y roy le sugería que vayan a la casa de la uchiha sexi que en otras palabras era mikoto-si vamos ahí se callaran y no me molestaran mas-dijo naruto con los puños y su frente con las venas tan hinchadas que estaban apunto de explotar

-si/si-dijeron ambos a la ves mientras naruto suspiraba y tomaban rumbo hacia el barrio uchiha

-saben que mi vida esta en peligro no es asi-dijo naruto con el seño fruncido mientras recibia un "solo son negocios" de roy y un "lo siento sobrinito, pero eras tu o yo" de ren-putos bastardos-murmuro naruto pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo-creo que tendria que recordar algo pero no se que es-se dijo naruto-ne debe ser mi imaginacion-sijo mientras le restaba importancia

 **mientras tanto con kurama**

el zorro enserio la estaba pasando mal, ya no tenia idea de cuántas horas estuvo en el Oto keimusho(prision sonora) de naruto, pero estaba en muy mal estado, el eco se había hecho mucho mas fuerte que antes, si lo midiera en decibeles probablemente llegará a los 200 o más, y eso era bastante para un humano, pero como kurama es un zorro que tiene mejor oído que un humano normal, bueno la estaba pasando muuy mal

- _ **¡mierda cuando se acabara esto!, ¡por favor naruto sacame de aqui!**_ -suplicaba mentalmente el biju, si alguno de sus hermanos lo viera en este estado se burlaria de el, pero esto no se lo deseaba ni siquiera a madara, este era el genjutsu más básico de naruto, pero eso no quitaba lo mortal que era, su función era simple, engañar al cerebro, creando un area donde no entraba ni salia el sonido, el que todo sea oscuro era para atormentar al que este encerrado en este genjutsu, el punto era que todo sonido por mas minusculo que sea producía un eco que aumentaba de intensidad cada vez más, el limite de esta intensidad? no tenía, podía aumentar a tal cantidad de decibeles que incluso podría matar a cualquier persona, y eso no era su límite, el punto es que naruto usaba esto como tortura y por experiencia propia una vez que entrabas a este genjutsu no desearás entrar nunca mas, si es que salías con vida, y la peor o mejor parte era que no podías escapar, solo el que realizó el genjutsu podría liberarte, y teniendo en cuenta lo sádico que es naruto era probable que no salgas hasta que tus tímpanos revienten, pero si sumamos el hecho de que en estos momentos naruto estaba bastante ocupado por estar en konoha era probable de que no saldría hasta dentro de un rato- _ **¡mierda mierda mierda!, ¡naruto sacame de aqui por favor!**_ -suplicaba el gran kyubi no youko reducido a un bebé llorón **(escribir esto me costó una paliza por parte de kurama pero no me arrepiento)** el eco aumentaba cada vez más hasta que se detuvo y kurama abrió un ojo viendo que encontraba en la cabeza de naruto, o un clon de este mejor dicho

-la pasaste bien?-pregunto el clon con burla mientras kurama se acomodaba en la cabeza del clon

-v **ete a la mierda** -dijo kurama, hubiese ido a buscar al original para darle una paliza pero preferiría no estar denuevo en el lugar al que el llamaba abismo sonoro- **por cierto donde esta el idiota** -pregunto el kitsune a el albo

-en un el barrio de un clan al que odias-contestó el albo mientras el biju asentía con la cabeza y se disponía dormir, quien sabe cuantas horas estuvo en el abismo sin poder dormir, el rubio se iba a quejar de lo holgazán que era hasta que un anbu apareció enfrente suyo-y ahora que?-pregunto algo enojado

-naruto_san se le solicita en la sala del consejo-dijo el anbu para luego desaparecer

-ni un hola? que grocero-dijo el clon mientras se disolvia en el viento sin prestar atencion a los ojos amatista que lo observaban con una mezcla entre odio y culpa, claro que el clon lo habia detectado, pero simplemente no le presto atencion, no representaba ningun peligro

naruto caminaba tranquilamente con los idiotas hasta que un clon aparecio de la nada y se desvanecio justo cuando el zorro salto hacia la cabeza del original y enterrandole las garrasen su cabeza-no creas que eso me duele imbecil-dijo el albo mientras recibia los recuerdos del clon-(suspiro)salimos de la sarten para caer a las brasas-dijo mientras suspiraba y se masajeaba las cienes, a diferencia de minato esto iba a ser mas estresante, si habia algo que odiaba eran a a los civiles y a esos dos ancianos ex compañeros de su abuelo, claro que los odiaba, los civiles se la pasaban golpeandolo y los ancianos influenciaban a estos para que aumentaran las palizas- bien muchachos, nuevas ordenes-dijo naruto con una voz mas grave mientras ren y roy se ponian serios-ren tu vienes conmigo, kurama y tu-dijo apuntando a roy-quiero que vayan al lugar que les mencione antes, esten atentos en caso de que ocurra algo, alguna pregunta?-pregunto seriamente mientras roy levantaba la mano

-porque kurama y yo no iremos contigo-pregunto el inmortal seriamente

-en caso de que pase algo no quiero que estén presentes, si descubren tu poder podrías "desaparecer" para formar "super ninjas"-dijo mirando al rubio-y tu por el simple hecho de ser un biju querrían sellarte en alguien más y no seria tan amable como yo-dijo esta vez mirando a kurama-bien entendieron todo-preguntó mientras todos asienten y roy tomaba a kurama y salió disparado hacia el centro de la aldea dejando solo a ren y a naruto-vámonos, nosotros tenemos reacciones más rápidas, así que en caso de que pase algo nosotros somos la ofensiva primaria, y..-dijo mientras sonreía como maniático-espero que pase algo, asi convertiré mierdalandia en un pozo humeante-dijo con una sonrisa desquiciada mientras ren tenía un escalofrío al verlo sonreír así

-diablos, solo espero que no pierda la razon-dijo mientras se estremecia- no denuevo-dijo mientras lo seguia hacia la torre hokage

 **to be continued**

 _i'll be the roundabout_

 _the words will make you out 'n' out_

 _you change the day your way_

 _call it morning driving thru the sound and in and out the valley..._

 **jaja, perdon no me resisti, es que este tema me encanta es muy tentador y no me pude resistir a ponerlo de ending**

 _idiota, bueno aqui esta el cap y como veran no paso nada importante_

 **claro que si, se encontró con minato y kushina y demostró una indiferencia hacia ellos que, bueno no tengo con que compararlo, ademas vimos que fue capas de doblegar a kurama con un simple y a la vez mortal genjutsu auditivo**

 _oh, pero yo no me refería a este fic_

 **eh? bueno da igual, veran que tambie hubo relleno en este cap, y la razon fue porque, bueno lo reescribi varias veces y esta fue la mejor que quedo**

 _es cierto, aunque debo decir que hubo varias de esas opciones que termino con algún muerto, algún muerto que es importante para el desarrollo de la historia, pero claro otras fueron geniales_

 **bueno eso es todo, y por cierto, sobre el tipo del bosque, bueno si no se dieron cuenta de quien es creo que son unos idiotas, pero se los digo con cariño**

 _claro, cariño, da igual así que sin mas que decir, nos despedimos, bye bye_

 **pd:el que adivine cual era el tema del celular de naruto podrá elegir una chica para el harem del rubiolas...albino, solo una o un elemento, akuma no mi, magia, o lo que quiera, pero solo una cosa, así que...a escuchar música!**


End file.
